


新娘

by clampqyp



Series: Detroit: Become Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Connor, Bottom CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is beta, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 is Omega, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Top Connor, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampqyp/pseuds/clampqyp
Summary: 人物关系比较复杂人类ABO设定51与900成婚背景51与60同父异母兄弟关系51与60生子设定51=康纳60=康奈900=奈斯
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Character(s), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Detroit: Become Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616272
Kudos: 1





	1. part1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系比较复杂  
> 人类ABO设定  
> 51与900成婚背景  
> 51与60同父异母兄弟关系  
> 51与60生子设定  
> 51=康纳  
> 60=康奈  
> 900=奈斯

1.

作为王国内数一数二的大贵族  
身为公爵的奈斯迎娶青梅竹马的侯爵家长子康纳  
这是桩赢得了广泛关注的联姻  
唯一的问题在于新任的公爵夫人是一名Beta  
Beta远比Omega低下的生育率让两家的家长颇有些为难  
所幸有赖于奈斯自始至终的坚持  
才让他终于能够牵着心上人的手接受大主教的祝福

然而新婚的喜悦很快就被残酷的现实击得粉碎  
康纳身为Beta的现实让他难以受孕  
尽管他同奈斯都非常的努力  
甚至遍访王国内有名的大学士  
仍然改变不了康纳始终无法诞下继承人的事实

奈斯虽然总是试图安抚康纳的情绪  
却也承受着家族内长辈日益沉重的压力  
迫不得已之下奈斯向自己的老丈人提出了一个请求

康纳有一个同父异母的兄弟  
这个名叫康奈的孩子，生母是个身份低微的Omega  
尽管他本人尚未经历分化  
不过学士们大抵都判断他最多也就是个Beta  
更有可能会分化成为一名Omega  
也正因为如此  
他那个风流成性的侯爵父亲才会同意将他留在家中  
作为政治工具接受一个私生子本不能接受的良好教育

侯爵收到自己公爵儿婿的请求后  
本是极为不情愿的  
毕竟将两个孩子都交予同一个对象  
对他来说并不是桩合算的买卖  
无奈奈斯的公爵之位  
以及康纳始终生不出孩子的事实让他头痛不已  
不得已最终还是同意将康奈送了出去

有一个流着自己血脉的公爵继承人  
肯定要比其他人的孩子来得强不是吗？

没有任何的公开仪式  
康奈被静悄悄地送进了公爵奈斯所在的城堡  
新婚之夜  
康纳端坐在主卧室偌大的床上  
将穿着自己当年结婚礼服的康奈死死按住  
无视了对方百般的不情愿让自己的丈夫夺走了他的初夜

尚未分化的康奈身体还没有准备好承受这些  
奈斯近乎粗暴的动作让他疼得下意识想要逃离  
然而康纳坚决地将他摁在了那张日后康奈最为痛恨的床上  
在因为疼痛而开始意识恍惚的康奈耳边低声安抚  
“乖孩子，就快结束了，再忍耐一下。”

而当这一切必要的仪式刚结束  
康纳就无视了蜷缩成一团试图减轻下身撕裂般疼痛的康奈  
呼唤来侍女将康奈搬去了早就被准备好的位于城堡另一端的房间  
顺便把那床价值一个中等贵族全部家产的整套使用来自东方的丝绸制成的床上用品  
以及那条已经沾上康奈血迹的礼服全都扔出去烧掉  
仿佛那是什么脏东西似的

康纳当然明白自己的处境  
奈斯在向他身为侯爵的父亲提出请求之前  
非常体贴地询问了他的意见  
对此康纳完美地展现了一名公爵夫人应有的大度  
慷慨地将自己的丈夫分享给了自己同父异母的兄弟

奈斯需要一个继承人  
家族需要一个公爵夫人  
康纳就算再不情愿又能如何呢？  
谁让他连一儿半女都生不出来  
奈斯愿意迎娶来自同一家族的另一个新娘  
已经是给予康纳最大的尊重

尽管康奈终究被迫习惯了这种畸形的三角关系  
但年纪尚轻还没能经历分化的他  
肚子终究没有什么动静  
奈斯开始有些不耐烦了  
让手下的学士想办法让康奈提前分化  
好早些得到他想要的  
一个继承人

果然在学士的不懈努力下  
康奈开始有了分化成Omega的趋势  
后颈的那处腺体开始变得炙热而疼痛  
这让康奈不由想起了他的生母  
那个连名字都没能留下的Omega  
只能沦为贵族老爷生孩子的工具

康奈恐惧于成为同母亲一般的存在  
流着肮脏的血的Omega  
奈斯和康纳平日里连见都不愿意见到他一眼  
除了晚上的就寝时间  
他就被困在了那一个小小的房间里

康奈悄悄从墙壁的缝隙里摸出了一把匕首  
那是他偷藏在身上带进公爵家的  
已经消失得无影无踪的母亲所唯一留给他的东西  
磨得锋利无比的刀刃清晰地倒映出了康奈尚且稚嫩的脸庞  
明明还如此的年轻  
眼神却已经如同一潭死水

康奈迎着房间高处照射下的阳光  
尽力凑近那面还算光亮的镜子  
将一叠厚实的布料塞进了嘴里  
屏住呼吸用手指按压寻找着那个腺体的位置

刀尖毫无阻力地在皮肤上划开了一道裂缝  
铺天盖地的疼痛  
康奈一时之间只能感受到这个  
但他的内心却早已被磨砺得只剩沧桑

他不愿意沦为一头会说话的母猪  
更不愿意自己的孩子成为他最为厌恶的那群人中的一员  
与其那样  
还不如自己亲手做个了断

忍着剧痛康奈将那个还没有完全发育成熟的腺体直接扯了出来  
看着指尖那一小块发红肿胀的软肉  
康奈露出了一个虚弱的笑容  
草草将自己处理干净后  
晕倒在了简单的床铺上

负责照看的嬷嬷直到晚餐时分才发现大事不好  
慌张地向自己的主人报告  
康纳立刻就下令让奈斯的学士们尽全力救治  
然而一切都太迟了  
尽管好不容易挽回了康奈的性命  
但他却永远地停留在了分化前的那一刻

康奈再也不可能像个正常的Omega那样生育了  
他甚至都还不如一个Beta  
奈斯得知消息后大发雷霆  
几乎要将康奈直接丢出城堡去  
康纳和康奈的父亲  
尊贵的侯爵大人也感到分外难堪  
不再有任何价值的康奈被直接交由奈斯随意处置

盛怒之下的奈斯将还未完全清醒过来的康奈扔给了自己手下的那一群粗人  
“你不是拒绝为我和康纳怀上孩子吗？那就让你体验一下什么才是真实的人间地狱吧！”  
康纳对此不置可否  
他如今要关心的实在太多  
家族、继承人、他本人的命运  
对于康奈他本就毫不在意  
如今更是没那个心思

然而出乎所有人意料的  
没过多久总管就急匆匆地赶来向奈斯传递消息  
那个被赏给手下的Omega  
不但伤了好几个想要近身的人  
还夺了把小刀捅了其中一人的肚子  
最后甚至把硬塞进他嘴里的某个倒霉鬼的老二也给咬了下来

奈斯突然间就起了兴致  
总管口中的康奈同他平日里只在自己床上见过的那个简直判若两人  
似乎是发现了什么宝贝似的奈斯让康纳心头一紧  
却也不得不跟着对方纡尊降贵前往那个充斥着污秽的角落

奈斯的亲临让所有人僵在了原地大气都不敢出一声  
生怕有哪里做的不够好让这个出了名的冷酷公爵瞧见了  
到时候可不是简单地被撵去干粗活就能了事  
那几个被康奈伤到的家伙  
此时也只能强忍着不敢大声喊疼  
听起来倒像是发情的公猪在哼唧

而眼前这一切的始作俑者  
因为后颈的刀口仍然在发着高烧的康奈  
整个人虚脱得伏趴在了地上  
却仍然用狼一般的锐利眼神死盯着奈斯的方向  
下巴上的血被胡乱地抹了一通  
几步外，那个被撕咬地看不出原本模样的丑陋生殖器无声地宣告着之前所发生的一切

奈斯朝康奈看了一眼  
总管马上就会意地靠近了他的公爵大人  
很快，那几个倒霉的手下就被总管让人抬走赶紧救治去了  
至于那个被咬掉了命根子的家伙  
则给他一笔钱打发回了乡下

康奈没有如许多人所想的被直接扔进城堡下的护城河里  
而是被奈斯下令送回了他原来的房间  
并嘱咐学士好生救治务必恢复健康  
这让站在奈斯身后目睹了现场惨状的康纳感到困惑不解

康纳虽然对这个被送到自己和奈斯床上的同父异母兄弟毫无感情  
但看到康奈差点就被羞辱了的模样  
自己当下也是心惊不已  
毕竟奈斯平日里对待自己都非常的温柔  
那些含情脉脉的话语总是能够抚慰到因为无法生出继承人而焦虑不已的自己  
但如此狠戾地在康纳面前处置一个自己还算熟悉的人  
这还是嫁入公爵家以来的头一遭

康纳真的害怕了  
他害怕有一天自己也会被如此的抛弃  
原本才华横溢的侯爵家长子  
却也只能被这样的婚姻生活牢牢束缚  
变得越来越不像他原本的自己  
整天都在跟那些城堡中的男男女女勾心斗角  
生怕他们夺走了奈斯  
夺走了自己的地位

康纳感到自己的命运都尚且不在自己的手中  
对敢于拒绝奈斯  
敢于对自己下狠手的康奈刮目相看起来  
有什么疯狂的谋算开始在年轻的公爵夫人心里渐渐成型

胜在康奈还算年轻的身体让他恢复得很快  
那场粗糙手术所留下的痕迹几乎消失了  
只留下了浅淡的疤痕  
学士再次检查的结果并无二致  
确认康奈已经无法再继续分化  
这辈子只能当一个残缺的生不了孩子的Omega

康纳乘着奈斯外出狩猎的时机  
瞒着众人偷偷来探访康奈  
无法再生育的康奈如今在他的眼里早已不是竞争对手  
而是可以回到最初的身份，他的弟弟  
尽管康纳他从未公开承认过

康奈对于康纳的到访有些吃惊  
他本以为自己的这个兄长恨不得将自己掐死  
就因为他已经无法再替任何人生下孩子  
失去价值的Omega自然不在公爵夫人的考虑之中

然而康纳却一反康奈印象中的模样  
异常直白地表示他需要一个孩子来巩固自己的地位  
好让他们两个都能够活下去

对于康纳的表态  
康奈略带嘲讽的耸耸肩表示爱莫能助  
“我的情况您也看到了，我已经不是一个能够生育的Omega了，恐怕帮不了您。”  
“还是请您和父亲大人另做打算吧。”

“奈斯虽然一直都对我很好，然而却始终遗憾于没有一个属于我们俩的孩子。”  
“再加上这次你忤逆了他，虽然最后保住了性命，但这却让父亲大人承受了很大的压力…”  
“父亲大人他，他要求我必须立刻想办法生出一个孩子来！”  
康纳有些焦急的神色让康奈莫名有了一种报复成功的快感  
尽管付出的代价实在是有些惨重

“那请恕我爱莫能助。”

“不，你可以的，你还没有分化成Omega，那就说明我们还有希望！”

“…你什么意思？”

“上了我，让我怀上一个孩子。”

康奈终于明白过来康纳所谓的立刻想办法生出一个孩子来究竟是什么意思  
用仿佛看着一个怪物般的神情死盯着对方  
他名义上的兄长恐怕真的是急疯了  
不然堂堂侯爵家的长子  
如今的公爵夫人  
怎么能说出这样的疯话来？！

“你疯了吗？！我们是亲兄弟！你这么做，公爵要是发现了我们都得没命！”

“我管不了那么多了！你是答应还是不答应？！”

“我是绝不会让我的孩子降生到这个世界上的，这也是我情愿死了也不愿意分化成为一个Omega的原因。”  
说罢康奈急速从康纳的身边退开了一段距离  
天晓得一个已经陷入癫狂的公爵夫人会用出什么手段来迫使自己就范  
最好的办法就是离他远点再远点！

然而康奈还是太过小看了对方  
康纳堵住了通往房门口的必经之处  
逼得康奈只能原地干着急却无法轻易脱身  
两人僵持不下最后康奈一个不查让康纳逮住了机会  
愣是被对方扑倒在了床铺上

无视了康奈近乎狂乱的挣扎  
康纳利用自己作为侯爵继承人时所习得的格斗技巧强硬地压制住了对方  
单手从怀里摸出了一个小瓶子  
一口咬掉了瓶上的木塞  
将其中的液体含在了自己嘴里  
双手死死地卡住康奈试图挥舞的手臂  
不容拒绝地撬开了对方紧闭的唇齿

“咳咳咳”  
康奈不得已只得咽下了那股透着恶心玫瑰花味道的液体  
事实上他也试图将对方的舌头推出去  
无奈在接吻这件事上他实在是不敌经验更为丰富的康纳  
很快就丢盔弃甲宣告投降  
气管被呛着的感觉直接让康奈失了继续抵抗的力气  
他只能被动地接受了这一切

很快那明显是催情药剂的东西就起了作用  
康奈感到浑身燥热得不像话  
他努力挣扎着试图聚拢起自己的理智  
将自己缩进了角落里好远离那个名叫康纳的疯子  
然而对方探入他上衣里的那只略显冰凉的手掌彻底地将他燃烧起来

康奈不太记得具体发生了些什么  
眼前康纳熟悉的脸庞渐渐扭曲了模样  
只是在那片模糊的意识里有谁覆上了自己的身体  
那个从未被使用过的器官被什么东西温暖又紧致地包裹着  
这感觉过于美妙了  
让康奈忍不住想要更多

他试探着向上顶了顶  
换来了身上那人一阵颤栗以及瞬间绞紧的内壁  
似乎是得到了默许的信号  
康奈更为用力地顶弄着  
有些淫靡的喘息声开始回荡在了他的耳边

罪恶的开关被瞬间开启了  
康奈被搅成一团浆糊的脑袋里再也无法思考更多  
他狠狠地抓着对方的胯部开始了疯狂的律动  
而对方也放任了他的行为  
将自己的身体更往下沉了沉好获得更多的快感

抛弃了血脉人伦  
拥有相似脸庞的两人疯狂地纠缠在了一起  
恍惚之间他们交换了好几个姿势  
滚烫的体液不知疲倦地被浇灌进了对方的身体深处  
容不得半点喘息  
再度升腾起的欲望让康奈将那人彻底地占有了

不知时间过去了多久  
在最后一次即将抵达高潮前  
康奈终于勉强捡回了一丝理智  
重又聚焦的双眼里倒映出了康纳被情欲蒸腾得绯红的脸庞  
意识到自己已然铸下大错的康奈当即想要退出对方的身体  
然而却被察觉到他异状的康纳用双腿锁住了去路

康纳环上了康奈的脖颈  
就这当下的姿势将对方纳入了更深的地方  
用着略显嘶哑的嗓音在耳边蛊惑到  
“把你的全部都给我…”  
还没彻底摆脱催情药剂控制的康奈哪里受得了这些  
浑身一颤便在康纳被撞开的生殖腔里彻底缴了械

康奈倒卧在了床铺上粗重地喘着气  
意识逐渐清明起来  
盯着趴在自己身上一脸得色的康纳简直气不打一处来  
然而更多的却是恐惧  
眼下也只能极力安抚自己

一个分化不成功的Omega怎么可能让Beta怀孕  
这根本就不现实  
从没听说过有这样的事！

“从我的身上滚开，你这个疯子！”  
康奈极不客气地将康纳推开了  
而康纳丝毫不介意他的举动  
反倒是就着被推开的姿势顺手将康奈床上的软垫塞在了身下  
惹得康奈又一通的无名火

康纳抚摸着自己因为被灌入了过多的精液而微凸的小腹  
试图让希望更长久地停留在那里  
“我有孩子了，无论如何，他都会是奈斯的继承人。”

疯子  
真他妈一群疯子！

TBC


	2. part2

2.

违背康奈意愿的最坏情况终究还是发生了  
康纳竟然真的怀了孕  
整个城堡都沉浸在了公爵夫人怀孕的喜讯之中  
只有康奈一人遭受到了严重的惊吓

为了能够让自己彻底解脱  
康奈只得耐着性子等待那些前来祝福的人群逐渐散去  
绕过了仆人们经常往来的大走廊  
目送奈斯离开康纳的卧室后  
乘着无人注意这才偷偷溜进了房间  
背对着房门反手就上了锁

康纳对于康奈的出现并不意外  
面对质问他也丝毫没有否认  
康奈惊怒之下后退了几步  
只能勉强靠在离他最近的床柱上几乎站立不稳  
他做梦也没有想到康纳竟然真的得逞了  
“…把它打掉！”

沉浸在喜悦中的康纳显然一时没有反应过来  
“你刚才说什么？”

“我说把它打掉，把那个该死的绝不该出生在这个世界上的孩子打掉！”  
康奈激动地抓着康纳的臂膀摇晃着  
丝毫不顾忌对方已经怀有身孕的事实

“容我拒绝。”  
“这是我和康纳的孩子，轮不到你在这里发疯，康奈。”  
闻言康纳和康奈皆是神色大变  
惊恐地看着来人的方向  
他们谁都没注意到奈斯是什么时候进入房间的  
更何况康奈刚才明明已经确定自己上了锁  
难道刚才的对话他都已经…

奈斯快步走上前  
一把推开了还试图说些什么的康奈  
温柔地抚摸着康纳已经有些明显的肚子  
眼中的柔情绝不像是骗人的  
可偏偏这样的柔情  
叫康纳和康奈都如坠冰窟

“无论如何，他都会是你和我的孩子，康纳。”  
“我保证他会平安地出生，健康地长大，并且一定会成为优秀的公爵继承人。”  
奈斯郑重地向康纳做出了承诺  
康纳却浑身颤抖到几乎说不出话来  
“奈斯，我…我…”

“嘘，不要再说了，康纳。”  
“你想说的我都已经知道了，你只要好好保胎就行了。”  
“其他的一切你都不需要担心，我会全都安排好的。”  
康纳终于放下了高悬着的心  
扑进了奈斯的怀里嚎啕大哭  
康奈从没见过自己的长兄露出这般如释重负的神情来

只是一个孩子  
就轻易地化解了所有的矛盾  
一切的错误似乎都值得被原谅  
无论这个错误是多么的荒唐可笑

那自己呢…  
从始至终都是多余的自己呢？  
为了隐瞒住这个秘密  
恐怕终究还是要化为尘埃再无人提起吧

这是早就注定的不是吗？  
就算那个下午自己没有选择动手  
等到他真的分化成了一个Omega  
生下了带有奈斯和康纳血脉的孩子  
等待自己的结局又会有什么分别

原本以为能够逃离这样的命运  
不会再成为像母亲那样的Omega  
可终究造化弄人呢…

康奈犹在感叹这可笑的命运  
却不想被奈斯直接抓住了手腕摁倒在了床铺上  
康奈眨眨眼放弃了抵抗  
“…来吧，只要杀了我，就能将所有的真相埋葬。”  
“非常合算的买卖，是我也会这么做的。”  
“快动手吧，我再也不想待在这儿看到你们这两个恶心人的家伙了！”

“…奈斯？”  
奈斯抬起视线朝着康纳点了点头  
康奈意识到眼前的两人似乎已经在最短的时间内达成了一致  
也罢，就这样结束吧  
这段荒唐的人生  
它早就该结束了！

然而下一秒奈斯的举动却让康奈猛地睁开了已然闭上的双眼  
“…你他妈在干嘛？！“  
“我是叫你杀了我，不是让你…！“  
“痛！混蛋，放手！”

然而奈斯显然完全没将自己身下康奈的反对当一回事  
一只手禁锢住了对方交叠的手腕  
另一只手则毫不留情地扯下了康奈下身的衣物  
连最基本的润滑都懒得意思一下  
直接捅进了康奈干涩的甬道里

“反正你也不会怀孕，康纳现在的身体不适和过于激烈的性交，只能先拿你来凑合下。”  
“感谢我和康纳的仁慈吧，你好歹留了条命下来，还能活着看到孩子的出生。”  
“运气好的话，说不定能等到他成为公爵的那一天。”  
奈斯蛮横的攻势让康奈感到苦不堪言  
然而他实在无力挣脱对方钳制住自己的双手  
想要逃离的举动下一秒便被看穿  
换来的是更为残酷的镇压

不甘心被莫名其妙当作康纳孕期替代品的康奈  
再也不愿意维持表面上的恭敬  
“我可去你妈的吧！我情愿去死也不想被你们上！”  
“你们究竟把我当成是什么了？！”

“传宗接代的工具而已。”  
“传宗接代的工具罢了。”  
奈斯和康纳异口同声的回答让康奈出离愤怒  
挣扎地更厉害了

没有腺体的加持  
康奈的身体无法分泌出足以承载Alpha进出的润滑液体  
每一次奈斯凶狠的进入  
对于他来说都宛如钝刀切割般的酷刑  
让他痛得死去活来

如果说之前为了能让他怀上孩子  
奈斯还尽力维持着绅士的做派  
即使康奈从没喜欢过这种床上运动  
但偶尔也能从中体会到一点快乐  
如今早已失去价值的他  
只能勉力承受着奈斯如同疾风骤雨一般的欲望

康纳那个家伙是怎么挺过来的  
难不成他喜欢这种类型的性爱不成  
真是人不可貌相…  
被疼痛折磨到恍惚的康奈开始没由来的胡思乱想  
试图无视自己身上所发生的一切

当他终于被像块破布般地扔在了一边  
只有些微胸口的起伏还宣告着他的存活  
全程围观的康纳满脸潮红  
下身的衣物早已被他踢到了床底下  
4根手指在身体里时隐时现  
不时发出短促的喘息声  
但显然手指的粗长程度实在没法让他获得满足

“奈斯，啊~”  
“我想要你，就现在，我现在好想要你~”

奈斯架不住康纳不断的哀求  
何况他也确实想狠狠地抱紧对方  
在多次同康纳确认一旦有异状就会停下之后  
最终还是小心翼翼地将自己扶进了康纳的身体里  
在入口处浅浅地抽插着  
这让两人都感到难以言喻的空虚感

无法得到满足的康纳终究无视了奈斯的谨慎  
主动地翻坐上了奈斯的身体  
而害怕压到康纳肚子的奈斯放任了他的举动  
康纳缓缓沉下了略有些笨重的身子  
回忆着过往的经验  
左右晃动着试图找到那个能让自己享受到极乐的地方

当康纳终于在又一次的尝试中让奈斯的龟头擦过了某个凸起  
这激起他猛地一阵颤栗  
连带着终获满足刻意拉长尾调的呻吟  
奈斯便如得令般开始缓慢且坚定地反复碾压那片区域  
换来了康纳整个爽到蜷曲起来的脚趾

“对，就是那里~”  
“奈斯，再用力些，我还受得住~”  
“哦，天啊，你的大鸡巴实在是太棒了~我爱死它了！”

在床笫之间康纳从来都非常放得开  
然而这还是康奈第一次在清醒的情况下见到耽于情欲的康纳  
毫不收敛高声浪叫的康纳让一时还没缓过劲来的康奈目瞪口呆  
尤其是身为公爵的奈斯对此还颇为受用  
身下的力道显然更重了些

奈斯终于低吼着射了出来  
康纳高高翘起的阴茎也在他自己有些粗鲁的套弄下喷溅出了白色的体液  
划过了漂亮的弧线洒满了奈斯的胸口  
两人当下都不再言语  
整个房间里回荡着交叠着的粗重喘息

很快康纳便开始扭动着身躯试图将奈斯的精液榨取得彻底  
那些全数都被囤积在了康纳的子宫里  
浇灌在了他们的孩子所附着的胎盘之上  
康纳近乎癫狂地让奈斯就着结合的姿势将自己放平在了床铺上  
两条腿则高高地架住对方的肩膀  
试图将那些珍贵的精液浸没自己的整个子宫  
好让那个正缓慢成型的孩子彻底地与之融合

“奈斯你的精液，将会同那个孩子合二为一…”  
“他终于真正地成为了你的孩子。”  
“这是我们三个人共同创造的奇迹，而你永远都是孩子的父亲。”  
康纳脸上露出了堪比圣母一般的神情  
充满爱怜地抚摸着自己的小腹  
努力抬起上半身向奈斯索要了一个绵长的吻  
而这一切都让康奈感到无比的恶心

终于一脸餍足地放开了奈斯的康纳  
转头看向了全程目睹两人孕期性事的康奈  
无视了对方惊恐厌恶的目光  
“至于康奈你，永远都将是我和奈斯的所有物，休想离开我们。”  
“毕竟孩子他不能没有双亲。”

康奈试图撑起身体逃离这两个恶魔  
却受困于被操到钝痛的下身以及软绵无力的双腿  
“咚”地跌落在了被厚实的毛毯覆盖着的地面  
拼命地向着房门的方向爬去  
却被奈斯生生从身后捞了回去  
摁在了壁炉边的大理石上

康纳扯下了胸口的吊坠  
那是奈斯在两人的结婚典礼上送给他的礼物  
象征着两者结合的纹章  
在康奈看来是如此的可怖

“不…不…求你们了…”  
“别这么对我！”  
康奈几乎要流下泪来  
他从未感到如此的屈辱  
无法生育的Omega  
在那两人的眼中便只是会说话的家畜一般的存在

奈斯会意地将吊坠投入到壁炉熊熊燃烧的火中  
烧得火红的纹章肆意地舔上了康奈的肩胛骨  
剧痛让康奈彻底地陷入了黑暗之中

“…真是一群疯子！”

“我们都是。”

TBC


	3. part3

3.

康纳的怀孕过程并不如想象的那般顺利  
原本Beta的身体就不易受孕  
好不容易用手段怀上了  
但那次没能忍住在怀孕初期同奈斯的交媾差点惹来了大麻烦  
当夜康纳就有了流产的征兆

学士们战战兢兢地询问公爵以及夫人之间是否发生了些什么  
得到奈斯不耐烦回答的众人没敢再追问下去  
只得挤在了康纳的卧室里试图止住连绵不断的出血  
这让奈斯烦闷地在门外徘徊却帮不上任何的忙

最终奈斯不顾学士们的阻拦冲进了弥漫着血腥气的房间  
看到康纳因为疼痛和恐惧而爬满冷汗苍白的脸  
奈斯简直想回到数个小时前暴揍精虫上脑的自己一顿  
虽说他确实很想要一个继承人  
也纵容着康纳堪称疯狂的想要怀上孩子的举动  
但这并不意味着他愿意可能就此失去对方

不管孩子的父亲是谁  
只要是康纳肚子里生出来的  
就是公爵名正言顺的继承人  
如果孩子可能会使康纳受到伤害  
那他宁可抹杀掉这个幼小的存在

打定了主意的奈斯命令学士们  
要求尽可能地保住康纳的性命和生育能力  
至于孩子  
反正他们还年轻  
总是会有的

然而下一秒康纳就睁开了双眼死死地抓住了奈斯的手臂  
用着祈求般的神情看向了自己的丈夫  
“奈斯，求你，保住这个孩子！”  
奈斯始终无法做到真正的拒绝康纳  
在长时间的眼神对峙后  
只得长叹一声答应了康纳的要求

学士们使出浑身解数  
总算是挽救了年轻的公爵夫人以及他未出世的孩子的性命  
为此焦躁不安了数个日夜的奈斯终于彻底地松了口气  
连带着仆人们也放下了悬着的心  
要知道这几日公爵大人可是因为一些琐事就处死了好几个办事不得力的  
这让每个人都战战兢兢如履薄冰  
生怕下一个倒霉的就是自己

奈斯踏入阔别了几日的康纳的卧室  
屏退了在一旁忙碌着的学士和仆人  
奈斯安静地坐在了床铺的边缘  
撩开了康纳被冷汗浸湿的碎发  
摩挲着对方因为失血严重而显得愈发苍白憔悴的面庞  
看向康纳的眼神里透着满满的心疼和自责

“答应我，别再冒险了。”  
“你知道我不能失去你…”  
无人知晓的角落里  
奈斯郑重地在康纳的手指上烙下了一吻

如此这般混乱的情况持续了整整一个多月  
等到康纳终于从流产的阴影里恢复过来  
两人这才终于又想起了被烙上纹章后就扔回房间的康奈  
心思各异地唤来了总管

即使无法自由外出  
康奈还是听闻了康纳险些流产的事  
他对于康纳成功保住了孩子显然非常的失望  
所以当他被带到两人的面前时  
一张臭脸毫不客气地冲向了奈斯和康纳  
连掩饰都懒得做一下

“我想之前发生的事你多少也知道了。”  
“直到康纳生下孩子之前，我都不打算再让他冒险了。”  
“所以从今天起，你就住在我卧室隔壁的房间里。”  
“你没有拒绝的权力。”  
奈斯在面对康奈的时候总是相当直白  
反正他本来就是作为生育工具被送来的  
一个工具而已  
根本没有必要考虑他本人的感受

“……”  
我能有拒绝的权力吗？！  
你们不过是单方面的通知而已！  
康奈即使恨得牙痒痒也不得不屈服了  
母亲留下的匕首早就被没收了  
对他而言住在哪间屋子里根本没有任何差别

接下来的6个月里  
奈斯通过两人房间之间相连的秘密通道  
在每个他想要的夜晚摸上康奈的床  
肆意地发泄着他的欲望

康奈自然不愿意就这么屈辱地作为一个纯粹的泄欲对象  
为此他总是利用各种可以被找到的东西来反抗奈斯  
从餐桌上偷偷顺来的刀叉  
床头摆放着的烛台  
被从墙上拆下的画框碎片  
全都成了他手上会出现的武器

对于奈斯来说富于反抗精神的康奈显然让他大开眼界  
在数次躲过对方的袭击后  
他甚至开始暗自期待对方下一次又能玩出什么花样来  
当然这并不意味着他就此放任了康奈的行为  
每一次偷袭失败后的暴力压制都会让康奈在之后的一个星期里下不了床

至于康纳那边  
鉴于先前的流产实在是过于凶险  
为了能够顺利诞下他与奈斯的孩子  
他也只能接受了对方的安排  
避免同奈斯的直接身体接触

但都说怀孕的人欲望会格外高涨  
康纳这下总算是体验到了这里面的厉害  
只是简单的自体按摩根本解决不了问题  
为了安抚他的情绪  
奈斯时不时会给康纳来一发完美的口交  
并用修长的手指直接按压前列腺的位置  
好歹让康纳获得了短暂的满足

康纳的预产期如同学士们计算的那般到来了  
Beta毕竟不是更适合生育的Omega  
在经历了一番颇为凶险的生产过程后  
奈斯和康纳终于迎来了他们的第一个孩子  
这个叫理查德的婴儿拥有一对琥珀色的眸子  
多少让康纳松了口气

对康奈来说一切似乎都开始朝好的方向发展  
奈斯在康纳刚生产的那段日子里时刻不离对方的身边  
早已无暇顾及康奈的一举一动  
他终于不用再每晚为可能闯进自己房间的奈斯而神经紧张  
心情大好的康奈索性在房间里闷头大睡了好几日

但接下来事态的发展却开始出乎康奈的意料  
康纳仍然在尝试同奈斯生下真正属于两人的孩子  
整整大半年的刻意疏远让他们如同干柴烈火般地燃烧起来  
只要一有机会便纠缠在了一起  
康奈有时会在用餐时偷听到侍女们私下里关于那两位大人床第间疯狂的秘闻  
尺度之大连他都为之咋舌

康奈本以为自己会被很快打发回原来的房间  
然而无论是奈斯还是康纳都似乎全然忘了这件事  
他仍然住在那间同奈斯的卧室有密道相连的房间里  
这让康奈本能地感到不安  
不仅如此  
康纳生产后看向他眼神的变化  
让康奈有种猎物被扼住咽喉的错觉

身为康奈同父异母的兄长  
康纳的第一性别毫无疑问是男性  
后来也并非分化成了一名Omega  
康纳在奈斯求娶他之前  
当真从未想过会有被人压在身下的那一天

当年若不是已经贵为公爵的奈斯坚持要迎娶康纳  
并因此给予了他们共同的父亲侯爵大人极大的压力  
康纳如今仍然还是正统的侯爵继承人  
他会按部就班地迎娶一名贵族Omega进门  
继承属于他的侯爵爵位

说康纳心里对于奈斯没有过怨恨那肯定是假的  
而他身为一名Beta为了能够生下奈斯的继承人受尽了委屈  
连奈斯自己都清楚康纳内心深处的不甘  
为此他没少纵容对方有些强硬任性的举动  
只要没触及他的底线  
无论什么都能够同康纳分享

在如今总算拥有了一个继承人的当下  
康纳被刻意压抑的男性本能开始抬头  
至于奈斯那边  
康纳怀孕期间康奈的反抗精神让他有些乐在其中  
公爵夫妇在床底间的情感交流一拍即合

反正也不能生出孩子来不是吗？  
那就不怕会搞出什么意外出来  
奈斯和康纳决定共享同一个私人玩具  
毫不在意这个玩具还是他们继承人的亲生父亲

被宣判了后半生悲惨命运的当事人还浑然不觉  
直到某个晚上他被那只直接捂住自己口鼻的手掌惊醒  
下意识以为是奈斯又摸上自己床的康奈  
本能地想要抓起枕头下藏起的木质十字架砸向对方  
却不想被另一双手死死地固定在了脑袋两侧

康奈直到这时才反应过来这一切实在太不对劲了！  
捂住自己嘴的那个手掌还在原地  
那掐住自己手腕的那两只手又是谁的？！  
惊恐万状的康奈在微弱的烛光下总算是看清了压在自己身上的来人  
捂住自己嘴的自然是康纳  
至于那两只手的主人除了奈斯还能有谁？

看着康奈呜呜地想要说些什么  
康纳低下身子在耳边警告他别想耍花样  
不然他有的是办法叫康奈彻底闭嘴  
受迫于眼下的姿势和来人  
康奈也只得点头表示同意

好不容易被放开的康奈大口呼吸着新鲜空气  
刚才他差点没被康纳的手掌捂到窒息  
总算是平复下来的康奈瞪着眼前的两人  
“你们两个又想玩什么花样？！”  
“继承人出生后，我同你们之间已经没有任何关系了！”

“哦？是吗？”  
“父亲大人将你交给奈斯，任由他处置。”  
“这意味着什么，你难道不明白吗？”  
康纳戏谑地看着瞬间全身僵硬的康奈  
满意于对方眼睛里满溢而出难以掩饰的震惊

“我同奈斯商量过了，与其被处死还不如换个玩法。”  
“你将作为我和奈斯的私人玩具，满足我们一切的需求。”  
“这是个很不错的惩罚不是吗？这可是我好不容易才想到的。”  
“感谢我吧，康奈。”  
“至少你没有被直接扔给城墙外的狗。”  
康纳理所当然的话语让康奈不由自主地颤抖起来  
明明是初夏的天气  
却让他感到寒冷的如同隆冬季节

不等康奈提出任何抗议  
康纳直接俯下身动作起来  
拉扯下对方下身的衣物  
手掌直接覆上了尚在沉睡中的性器官  
有些粗暴的揉搓套弄很快就让前端滴下了液体

“…不”  
带着些疼痛的快感让康奈难以招架  
想要逃离这种无声的折磨  
却受困于奈斯的双臂  
只能任由康纳为所欲为

“不？你确定？”  
“我看你明明就很喜欢被这样对待，不然你也不会这么快就起了反应。”  
康纳冷笑着用指甲略微施力  
沿着阴茎柱身狠狠地从根部刮到了龟头的位置  
并在顶端的小洞周围用指腹用力摩擦着  
换来康奈被刺激得直接向上弹起的腰腹  
原本还有些疲软的阴茎  
此时已经高高翘起接近爆发的边缘

康纳不知从哪里摸出了一根质地柔软的丝绸缎带  
将康奈的阴茎自上而下紧紧捆绑了起来  
连最底下的两枚小球也被束缚住了  
最后在根部用力打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结  
当下康奈就倒吸了一口凉气  
整个人都被吊在了高潮的边缘无法得到解放

“玩具就该有玩具的样子。”  
“在主人没能享受到之前不许射出来！”  
康纳无视了康奈近乎哀求的目光  
残酷地就像是一名真正的Alpha  
而这也让他身后的奈斯身下更硬了几分

康纳似乎对此早有准备  
弯曲折叠起康奈的膝盖  
又从一旁掏出了个足有婴儿手臂粗长的器物  
不由分说捅进了康奈尚未准备好的后穴里  
换来了对方有些短促的惨叫声  
随即就被咽了下去  
康纳看着康奈被咬出血来的嘴唇  
没由来的一阵兴奋  
手下的动作更狠戾了些

康奈只觉得自己肯定是流血了  
康纳远比自己料想的还要可怕  
难怪能同奈斯“狼狈为奸”凑合在一起  
这对夫夫分明就是一丘之貉！  
要不是之前必须生下继承人的压力把他逼迫得不像样子  
恐怕他早就把自己碎尸万段了！

有了血液的润滑  
人造阴茎的出入显然顺畅了许多  
还带出了咕噜咕噜的水声  
这让康奈原本还有些苍白的脸色透出了不正常的红晕  
莫名的羞耻感让康奈恨不得赶紧昏过去好逃避如此尴尬的境地

估摸着康奈的身体准备的差不多了  
康纳很快就将自己脱了个精光  
当那个早已肿胀得不像话的东西抵在自己的穴口时  
饶是已经被迫习惯了奈斯尺寸的康奈也不由大吃一惊  
一个Beta竟然拥有丝毫不输给Alpha的傲人阴茎  
也难怪康纳会不甘心雌伏于奈斯身下

天啊  
太大了…  
好胀…要被撑满了…

康纳掐着康奈的大腿内侧硬是将其掰开到了极限  
无视了身下人近乎抽搐的反应  
就着血液和姿势很快就将自己顶到了最深处  
康奈感到自己的股间直接同对方的下腹贴合在了一起  
紧密契合地好似他们原本就应当这样

丝毫不给康奈喘息适应的时间  
康纳以企图将内壁褶皱熨平一般的力道入侵着对方的后穴  
刚开始康奈还试着在精神上奋力抵抗  
却在康纳碾过前列腺的位置后彻底放弃了  
对方似乎也发现了这点  
开始更专注地进攻这一块区域

不知在何时奈斯放开了禁锢住康奈的双手  
反正他现在也无须这么做了  
康奈早已被康纳的顶弄折腾得只能反手抓住枕头来当作救命稻草  
他试探性地在康纳的身体里埋入了一根手指  
换来了对方有些不满的轻晃

明白康纳意思的奈斯很快就探入了更多的手指  
充分给予康纳后穴周到而细致的扩张  
末了还不忘在前列腺的位置旁似有若无地轻划了几下  
就是不直接给予那个凸起足够多的刺激  
无法轻易抵达前列腺高潮的不畅快感让康纳难受地将自己再往那几根手指的方向坐了坐  
奈斯原本冰蓝色的瞳色彻底化为了幽深的海底

“奈斯…”  
康纳吐出的悠长叹息奈斯岂有还不明白的道理  
沿着康纳漂亮的背脊线条  
奈斯从腰窝一路舔到了肩胛骨的位置  
最后细细地啃噬着后颈细致的肌肤  
换来了对方喉咙里一阵舒服的呜咽

赤裸的胸膛贴紧了康纳的后背  
坚实的硬物抵在了早已做好准备的穴口  
却迟迟没有再进一步  
只是在周围深深浅浅地画着圈  
愣是让原本在康奈身体里肆虐的康纳生生地停下了动作  
换来了康奈近乎瘫软地喘着粗气试图找回自己呼吸的频率

康纳岂会不明白奈斯的心思  
偏偏在这种时候希望自己主动求欢…  
即便奈斯是真的将康纳看作是他的妻子而不是单纯的政治联姻对象  
可高贵如他总是会在一些小细节上不经意地彰显着公爵的身份  
提醒着康纳他如今的地位  
再也不是那个少年侯爵继承人了

康纳敛下了情绪复杂的眼眸  
扭头主动吻上了奈斯  
频繁交换的唾液犹如战场上的争锋相对  
谁也不愿意在这时候首先示弱  
置身事外的康奈将这场没有硝烟的对决从头到尾看了个明白

哼，不过又是一个得仰赖公爵鼻息而活的可怜人罢了！

奈斯对于康纳如今这般看似有些主动却又无比强势的态度并不介怀  
甚至应该说他更欣赏这样的康纳  
高洁的、不愿意屈服于任何人的康纳  
曾几何时这就是他的救赎

奈斯何尝不明白康纳的痛苦  
但人生只有一次  
无论如何他都不愿将自己心尖上的那个人拱手相让  
为此甚至威胁同样位高权重的侯爵大人  
硬是将康纳娶进了家门

然而他和康纳都太过倔强了

公爵的身份让奈斯习惯性吝于表达他的爱意  
他以为康纳总会明白的  
那眼中淡淡的柔情并非虚假  
为此他能接受康纳的任何一面  
只求对方不要离他而去

但是康纳却几乎被无形的重负彻底压垮  
父亲大人的期望  
公爵家族的期望  
还有来自于奈斯专横独断的爱  
都将他牢牢地钉死在了公爵夫人的位置上  
再也无人看到那个身为康纳的自己

为了能够生下奈斯的继承人以求自保  
康纳不得不委曲求全  
将自己逼迫到了近乎疯魔的境地  
他曾经的主动求欢让奈斯无比惊喜  
却也让对方的愧疚感与日俱增

他们就如此的纠缠撕扯着  
爱与恨  
渴望与愧疚  
聪明如二人又何尝不明了对方那些隐秘的小心思

奈斯终于如康纳所愿的  
将自己缓缓推入了对方早已湿的一塌糊涂的后穴里  
内壁热情而喜悦地迎接了他的到来  
全然不像主人那多少带有些怨气成分的吻  
只有在性事上两人才会放开那些束缚住双方的东西  
彻底地沦为欲望的傀儡

不需要言语上的交流  
奈斯很快就依照过往的经验找到了最能让康纳性致高昂的那个点  
猛烈展开的攻势让康纳瞬间就呼吸一滞  
被奈斯就此夺下了战役的主动权  
连带着埋在康奈身体里的那部分也被顶得更往深处去了些  
原本就比一般Beta更为粗大的茎身状态全开  
鼓胀得康奈几乎觉得自己要被从内里破开一个洞来

奈斯恋恋不舍地放开了康纳被啃咬得有些红肿的嘴唇  
龟头不停歇地继续亲吻着对方的身体深处  
时不时擦过Beta的生殖腔缝隙  
却偏偏就是不进入那个更为紧致火热的腔体  
奈斯知道现在还远远不够  
他还在等待最佳时机的到来

康纳被奈斯打桩机般的顶入却又不深入生殖腔的操弄搞得有些心烦意乱  
既然后面没法爽到  
那至少前面就由不得奈斯了  
康纳稳住呼吸后就打定了主意  
开始顺着奈斯的动作规律  
一齐用力愣是将康纳的阴茎推进到了前所未有的深度

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
康奈再也没能将之前被困在喉咙里的声音锁住  
被康纳硬生生顶进生殖腔的刺激让他的眼前爆发出了耀眼的白光  
奈斯虽然也曾进入过那里  
但自从失去了Omega的生育能力后  
便再也无人问津  
毕竟那没有任何意义不是吗？  
想要爽到的话不用生殖腔也一样能够办到

相比奈斯之前还算手下留情研磨开了康奈的生殖腔  
康纳直接撞入的行为对于康奈来说有些太超过了  
尽管康奈的生殖腔发育并不完全显得格外的狭小  
但对单纯的做爱来说却毫无疑问是个天堂  
比一般Omega更为紧致的内壁细密地包裹住了康纳的硕物  
让他每一分的开拓都带来了更多的惊喜

康奈许久没有使用过的地方让他疼痛多过快感  
却让康纳有些飘飘然  
他从不知道奈斯进入他的生殖腔的感受是如此的美妙  
康纳想他有些爱上这种感觉了  
或许还可以再过分一些？  
反正身下的人已经彻底地属于他的所有物

如此想着的康纳也就这么做了  
全然没有顾及康奈显然更白上了一层的脸色  
过于舒适的体验让康纳在康奈的体内毫无章法的动作起来  
这也不能全怪他  
毕竟在前面的经验上康纳几乎为零  
少年时代的洁身自好  
婚后被迫臣服于奈斯的身下  
让他早已放弃了能够用阴茎让某人达到高潮的权利

尽管康纳努力回想那些奈斯在自己身上用过的招数  
实践起来却多少有些走样  
何况自己犹如深陷在一个无底洞中  
龟头连带着茎身都被紧紧地吸住了  
无论怎么动作都叫他浑身舒畅  
既然如此那又何必在乎技巧什么的  
只要自己爽到了那就行了

康纳将康奈的双腿缠上自己的腰际  
更兴奋地在对方的生殖腔里搅动着  
换来康奈压抑不住的痛哼  
这让奈斯也被调动起了一直有所保留的情绪

即使他们已经不知交缠在一起多少回  
也不论尝试过多少情趣花样  
康纳身为Beta的生殖腔一如最初般的紧致  
这个认知总能让奈斯为之疯狂

想到这里奈斯便不愿再继续等待下去了  
紧紧抓住康纳浑圆挺翘的屁股  
将自己已然渴望许久的阴茎钉入了康纳生殖腔的缝隙里  
换来对方突然瘫软下来的腰身  
以及终获满足般骤然收紧的后穴

“喔，奈斯~”

奈斯太了解康纳的身体了  
明白这是对方确凿无疑的信号  
准许自己彻底享用身下这具美妙无比的肉体  
奈斯开始大开大合地在康纳的身体里进出着

奈斯缓慢地将自己从康纳的身体里抽离  
只堪堪留下了龟头卡在了穴口的位置  
不等康纳难耐空虚的邀请  
疾风骤雨般地速度再次直接撞入了生殖腔  
如此酸爽的刺激让康纳几乎立刻就要缴械投降在了康奈的身体里

饶是康纳也使出了全身的意志力才没有丢脸地直接射出来  
交缠着十指的两人犹如连体婴般贴合在了一起  
奈斯彻底掌握了这场三个人的棋局  
迅速地在康纳的体内耸动着  
龟头碾压过所有已知的敏感点  
惹得康纳终于放开了最后的一点矜持  
毫无顾忌地将自己交付了出去

“嗯…啊…啊啊啊~”  
“再深些~上帝啊~”

康奈恍惚间感觉坐上了一条小船  
原本海岸线上的惊涛骇浪逐渐被大海深处的沉重波涛所取代  
看似波澜不兴实则却凶险异常  
奈斯带动着康纳的身体在自己的生殖腔里任性地戳刺着  
最要命的是康奈感到自己似乎开始生出了一些不该有的快感来

或许是太久没有尝试用生殖腔达到高潮  
又或许康纳看似有些凌乱的动作反而带出了点别样的滋味  
名为康奈的小船在被抛上浪尖的前一刻  
又被扔下了无尽的深渊

相比康纳此时的早已无暇他顾  
康奈这艘承载了两个人欲望的孤舟却显然得不到他应有的对待  
康纳仍然在他的生殖腔里  
但频率早已换成了奈斯的  
隔了一层的顶弄总让康奈有种隔靴搔痒的异样感  
而前面则被康纳的缎带束缚地严严实实  
毫无获得高潮的可能性

被吊在边缘的康奈难受极了  
为了能让自己舒服些  
他只得小幅度地扭动自己的身体  
好让康纳的阴茎戳刺到正确的位置上  
而这也让康纳原本就因为奈斯而即将抵达巅峰的前列腺快感更上了一层  
终于在一声毫不压抑的低吼后  
康纳第一次在康奈的生殖腔里射了出来

康纳的阴茎在生殖腔的肉壁里弹动着  
一股股地喷射出浓稠的精液来  
原本就发育不良的生殖腔很快便容纳不下  
顺着生殖腔的缝隙溢出了后穴  
身下的床铺顿时一片狼藉

意识到康纳抵达了高潮的奈斯  
也加紧了频率开始全力冲刺  
康纳再也坚持不住直接趴在了康奈的身上  
这个体位让奈斯更方便地出入  
一时之间淫靡的喘息声回荡在了整个房间里

康奈乘着康纳全然沉浸在高潮的余韵里  
伸手想要解开令他疼痛不已的那根缎带  
阴茎被夹在两人之间动弹不得  
康纳的身体不住地摩擦着  
每一个动作对康奈来说都是一场似乎没有终点的酷刑

当他终于碰触到了蝴蝶结的一端  
康纳却像是个全然冷酷的Alpha  
抓住了他的手指阻止了他的下一步动作  
而康纳仍然埋在他身体里阴茎  
似乎又有了蠢蠢欲动的迹象

“…你答应过的，只要你享受到了就会解开它！”

康奈几乎要被想要高潮的念头逼疯  
丝毫不愿意有任何的退让  
康纳危险地眯了眯他琥珀色的眼睛  
这让康奈又有了那种被扼住咽喉的猎物的错觉

“我是说过，但是如今我改主意了。”  
“你得等到我们两个都享受到了才被允许解放。”  
“这是你身为玩具的义务！”  
说罢，康纳将仍在康奈生殖腔里的自己又往前挺了挺  
换来了对方有些痛苦的皱眉

奈斯显然也快要到界限了  
他的速度越发的大幅起来  
找准了康纳生殖腔里最敏感的位置集中火力进攻着  
“天啊，奈斯，就是这里！”  
“再用力些，真想让你完全堵住我的生殖腔！”  
“嗯啊~太舒服了~”

“…我想要一个蓝眼睛的孩子，奈斯。”

奈斯终于难耐地抱起了康纳的上半身  
野兽般狠狠地咬住了对方的后颈  
嘶吼着在康纳的身体里射了出来  
再也无力动弹哪怕一根手指的康纳靠在了奈斯的胸膛上  
两眼失神地看向空无一物的天花板  
交错的粗重喘息替代了言语

奈斯知道  
康纳终究还是明白了他的心意

康奈眼见着那两人之间难以介入的一时情浓  
颤抖着双手同那个如同枷锁的蝴蝶结交战了许久  
终于解开了让他痛苦了一整晚的刑具  
当最后一段紧缚住茎身的缎带脱离了他的身体  
康奈终于能够无声地尖叫出来  
生理性的泪水无意识地滑落到了他的发丝间  
钻入洗的发白的布料里  
洇湿出了一朵花的模样

将这些都瞧进眼里的奈斯内心泛起了点点涟漪  
他毫无疑问最爱的只有康纳一人  
那个叫康奈的家伙不过是场小小的可以原谅的意外  
看在他终于带给了康纳最想要的继承人的份上  
一个非常好用的玩具  
没有道理不留下他不是吗？

但奈斯自己也不得不承认这确实有些食髓知味  
如此相似的脸庞却又是如此的不同  
相比康纳的日渐成熟的风韵  
康奈更像是一头总是竖毛的幼兽  
呲着牙试图保护自己

还未锋利的细牙咬起人来痒痒的并不很疼  
却反倒让人更起了想狠狠欺负他的心思  
康奈在自己的心里也种下了一株小小的幼苗  
与康纳的参天大树相比不值一提  
却切实地扎下了根基

或许这是个最好不过的决定  
三角形才是最稳定的关系不是吗？

TBC


	4. part4

4.

等康奈终于从这场疲惫不堪的性爱马拉松后的深度睡眠里清醒过来  
时间早已是第二日的下午了  
他似乎在半途就失去了意识  
不过他也并不在乎那对夫夫是否就此继续下去  
反正这同他没有半点关系

康奈拖着酸痛不已的身体扶着墙走进了房间附带的盥洗室  
每移动一步  
后穴里被灌得满满当当的精液就随着他的步伐蜿蜒而下  
滴落在地板上的模样就像是失禁了一般  
不过他也早就习惯了  
毕竟哪有公爵大人亲自来清理微不足道的玩具身体的可能性呢？

尽管初夏季节的午后多少有些闷热  
但冰凉的水接触上身体的一瞬间康奈还是忍不住地绷紧了身体  
这让他想尽快将这些都清理干净  
好倒回还算舒适的床铺上继续补眠

溢出生殖腔外的精液还算容易清理  
淤积在生殖腔里的那些就有点麻烦了  
虽然学士们判断康奈并不能如普通的Omega那般怀孕  
但凡事总有万一  
万一自己真的因此而怀孕  
康纳和奈斯的态度自不必多说  
连康奈自己都不会允许这个婴儿活下来

所以尽管非常不舒服  
康奈还是在房间里好一阵搜寻  
要找到尺寸合适的替代品可不容易  
康奈还不想直接戳破自己的肚子  
幸运的是他在床脚下找到了那根之前被康纳用来准备自己身体的人造阴茎  
或许是他们忘记拿走了  
不过眼下正好能够解了康奈的燃眉之急

康奈双腿大张地斜靠在浴缸里  
挂在了浴缸壁上的两只脚尽可能地拉扯出一个还算清晰的视角  
经过了昨夜一晚上的疯狂  
那根金属质地的东西没有太多阻碍便滑进了康奈的身体捅到了生殖腔的位置  
被顶撞得红肿敏感的缝隙让康奈不由轻啧出声  
却手下不停有些粗暴地直接插入了生殖腔

“呜…呃…”  
空无一人的房间里  
康奈再也不用刻意压抑自己的呻吟  
尽管他自己也明白这毫无意义  
但他就是不愿意在那两人面前示弱

康奈勉强稳住了呼吸  
将那根深入生殖腔内里的人造阴茎往一边挤了挤  
总算是造出了一个狭小的缺口  
康奈伸手揽过一旁的水罐  
就着后穴的位置将透心凉的清水灌入了自己的身体里

小腹肉眼可见地鼓胀了起来  
这感觉委实不怎么舒服  
但康奈也只能咬牙忍受下来  
还不时小幅移动着位置  
好让水能够更多地流入生殖腔里

感觉水已经浸没了整个生殖腔  
康奈这才慢吞吞地起身跪趴在了浴缸壁上  
用着排泄的姿势努力想将那些混杂着精液的水尽快流出去  
同时还用力按压着自己的肚子  
只为了能够更快地达到自己想要的效果

如此往复了好几次  
当流出的水里终于不见一丝丝白浊的痕迹  
康奈早已满脸冷汗再也不愿动弹  
但是他心里明白这时不会有人帮他  
留在湿滑的浴缸里只能让自己生病受苦

康奈几乎是用爬的姿势离开了盥洗室  
被三人的精液弄得一塌糊涂的床褥被康奈直接扔出了房门外  
反正会有仆人来处理的  
不用在意…

康奈从房间一角的橱柜里搬出了一套浆洗干净的床上用品  
堪堪将床单和枕头扔上它们应该在的位置  
他就裹着略显厚实的被褥倒在了床上  
被凉水侵袭内里的感觉让康奈全身都在发冷  
他蜷缩起了整个身子试图让自己温暖起来  
胡乱颤抖的身体过了好久才逐渐缓了过来  
康奈也终于陷入了无梦的睡眠

奈斯那边自然是早早得到了消息  
被扔出门外的床褥意味着他和康纳的玩具已经醒了  
虽然花费了比预计更多的时间  
奈斯看着沐浴过热水澡后两颊红润依然在休息的康纳  
觉得有必要就三人日后的关系彻谈一番

康奈是被一阵规律的敲门声吵醒的  
他扭头看了看窗外的天色  
已经完全黑了下来  
似乎是到了晚餐的时间  
不过平日里他不能够随意离开这个房间  
所以通常晚餐都是被直接放置在了房门外  
仆人们最多也就是象征性地扣扣门板便离开了  
从不会像现在这样执着于此

康奈虽然不太想理会那个敲门的人  
但无奈对方一直没有离开的意思  
只得随意地披上了一件长衫打开一道门缝  
意外地发现来人竟然是鲜少露面的奈斯的总管

“…总管大人？”  
在这栋城堡里  
除了奈斯和康纳  
总管就是最有权势的存在  
康奈可不想轻易开罪于他

“康奈大人，奈斯大人和康纳大人邀请您共进晚餐。”  
总管毕恭毕敬的姿态让康奈很不适应  
要知道之前他可不曾正眼瞧过自己  
一个侯爵的私生子  
被秘密送到公爵大人床上的Omega  
无论怎么看都是个上不了台面的货色不是吗？

康奈很快地权衡了一番  
拒绝只会让自己的处境更加糟糕  
这种事毫无必要  
康奈不想多受无谓的皮肉之苦  
于是他点点头让总管稍等片刻  
不一会穿着简单的康奈便从门后出现在总管的面前

贵族一向看中晚餐的礼节  
康奈这很不合规矩的打扮让总管不由地皱起了眉头  
却也没有多说什么  
直接带着康奈前往两位大人所在的大厅

看得出来康纳和奈斯的心情都很好  
两人有说有笑的场景让康奈着实有些摸不着头脑  
不明白眼前的这两位究竟是想演一出什么戏  
但也只能顺着奈斯的意思坐上了偌大餐桌边那把唯一空着的高背椅子

总管轻拍双手  
很快就有仆人端上了精美的菜肴摆放在康奈的面前  
康奈确实有些饿了  
毕竟从昨晚上起就没有再吃过东西  
但这过于殷勤的举动却让他心底生出一丝戒备

似乎是看出了康奈的疑惑  
奈斯挥挥手让总管连带着之前服侍的仆人们先行退下  
这才慢条斯理地用刀叉切割起面前的野兔馅饼来  
还不时询问康纳是否合他的口味  
得到满意答复的奈斯露出了笑意  
温柔直抵他的眼底深处

“请问两位大人找我有什么事？”  
康奈最终还是决定单刀直入  
贵族的那些弯弯绕绕他从来适应不了  
还不如直截了当地发问好得到他想要的答案

“你不想尝尝吗？这道野兔馅饼真的很不错，我想你会喜欢它的。”  
康纳第一个就想转移话题  
反正他一贯擅长于此  
康奈闻言皱起了眉头

“不用紧张，这只是普通的野兔馅饼。”  
这回说话的又换成奈斯了  
康奈简直要被那对夫夫的顾左右而言他的态度给弄糊涂了  
自己会坐在这儿才不是来听这些无关紧要的废话的！

“请问两位大人究竟找我有什么事？”  
康奈终究还是决定耐着性子看看他们能玩出什么花样来  
毕竟自己首先沉不住气的话就只能被对方牵着走

康纳和奈斯对视了一眼  
终于放下了手中的刀叉  
仔细用丝绸餐巾整理了一番仪容  
才双双直视康奈的眼睛  
“我们觉得有必要谈谈你今后的生活。”  
坦荡地好像一切理所当然

今后的生活？  
自己还能有什么生活？！  
无非是被困在这两个疯子身边充当一个可笑的玩具！  
康奈满脸的厌恶之情两人不置可否  
显然那并非难以预料到的反应

“康纳之前也说过，理查德…继承人他不能没有双亲。”  
“所以我希望你能够尽早放弃离开的念头。”  
奈斯毫不意外地看着康奈瞬间惊愕的脸  
语气平稳地仿佛像是在谈论今天晚餐的内容  
“那些被你藏起来的东西我已经让总管处理掉了。”  
“就在刚才。”

康奈再也忍无可忍地站了起来  
砰的一声砸拳在了餐桌上  
“我也很明白无误地直说了吧，我恨透了你们这两个虚伪做作的混蛋！”  
“除非你们现在就杀了我，否则我一定会用尽一切办法逃跑的！”  
“你们谁也别想阻止我！”

“你难道不能理智点吗，康奈？”  
“想想吧，你离开这儿能去哪里？”  
“回到父亲大人的身边，还是沦落为娼馆里最下贱的娼妓？”  
“一个没有身份没有地位，连孩子都生不了的Omega能做什么？”  
“除了我和奈斯身边，你根本无处可去！”  
康纳的话犹如冬日里的冰湖  
冷彻中透露着隐隐的杀机

“…你们为什么就不能放过我？”  
“继承人的话，你们已经得到了，我便没有再继续留在这里的理由。”  
“既然如此，放我走，我保证不会再出现在你们任何人的面前！”  
“也不会有人知道关于那个孩子身世的秘密！”  
“他只会是你们两个人的孩子，和我没有一点关系！”  
康奈愤怒地嘶吼着  
却又感到无比的心酸与无奈

世界之大，却没有一处我可以容身的地方…

“除非你留在这儿，留在这座城堡里，留在我和康纳的身边，否则我们无法确保那个孩子会不会有哪天知道真相。”  
“要知道，流言蜚语有时候比真相更为伤人。”  
“我们可不想有天突然从外面不知哪儿传来的流言将那个孩子彻底摧毁。”  
“只有你待在这儿，我们才能完全的安心。”  
奈斯赤裸裸的威胁  
甚至不惜将那个年幼无辜的孩子作为筹码  
康奈觉得眼前的那两个人才是彻头彻尾的恶魔  
圣经中的那些小角色和他们相比简直是不值一提

“…如果我还是拒绝呢？”  
“你们难道要杀了我不成？”  
康奈近乎绝望的最后一搏  
如果就此死去  
就再也不用忍受这所有的一切了

“真是可惜…原本我们还想着如果你答应留下来的话，或许可以给予你一定程度上的自由。”  
“比如在这个城堡之内，你可以随意出入什么的。”  
“又或者，只要你愿意，那片你房间窗前的花园也交给你打理。”  
“我知道你一直都喜欢那些随风摇曳的花朵…”  
康纳叹了口气试图用更怀柔一些的口吻说服康奈  
他似乎很笃定这个与自己外貌神似的同父异母兄弟会答应他开出的条件  
毕竟，康奈真的是无处可去

康奈陷入了无尽的天人交战之中  
他自然不愿意被奈斯用那个小小的继承人相威胁  
但却又对康纳的提议真的动了心  
可以自由出入城堡内的所有地方  
还有那片绽放着深红色玫瑰的花园  
那里让他莫名想起了阿曼达  
那个将自己抚养长大的修女  
不知道她是否还安好…

何况康奈并不是什么不切实际的梦想家  
他很清楚自己的身份  
虽然他并不介意用辛勤的劳动来养活自己  
甚至还非常渴望过上这般自给自足的生活  
但眼前的两人真的会放过自己吗？  
恐怕他们头一个就不会答应  
既然如此又何必拿继承人来要挟自己呢…

“…不必把那个孩子牵扯进来。”  
“我会留在这儿，不会再想着逃跑。”  
“作为交换，你们刚才提出的条件要说话算数。”  
康奈的回答让康纳和奈斯满意极了  
奈斯又拍拍手  
总管很快便鱼贯而入  
将康奈面前已经凉透了的野兔馅饼端走  
替换上了刚出炉的另一道菜品

“敬新生活。”  
康纳优雅地举起了高脚酒杯向康奈致意  
康奈视若无睹地对付起了他的晚餐  
毕竟他是真的饿狠了  
而且眼下他也不想对康纳或者奈斯露出任何好脸色来

当康奈终于从繁缛的餐桌礼仪中脱身  
仍然是来时的那条路  
康奈对路边向他行礼致意的仆人们明显殷勤多了的态度带上了几分鄙夷  
真是好事不出门坏事传千里  
同康纳以及奈斯的交易还没等他走出那个大厅便已经传遍了整座城堡  
而这在他回到自己的房间后达到了一个小小的顶峰

若不是熟悉的门廊以及房间布局康奈恐怕都要怀疑自己是不是走错了地方  
之前新换上的有些浆洗得发白的床上用品早已被颜色鲜亮的异国舶来品所取代  
烛台上簇新的蜡烛将整个房间映照得仿若白昼  
花瓶里则插上了刚从花园里采摘来的娇艳欲滴的花束  
甚至连墙上之前被他敲碎了画框而取走的油画也被重新送了回来  
当然如今的那几幅显然出自名家的手笔

只有橱柜里仅剩的一两件还算华丽的衣服提醒着康奈这儿原来是什么模样  
至于其他用康纳的话来说不那么符合贵族身份的东西  
恐怕早已经被打包扔出了城堡  
康奈憋着一通无名火在房间的各个角落里搜寻着  
但就如同奈斯所说的  
之前被他藏起来的那些东西早就不见了踪影

最终康奈只能颓坐在一把覆盖着柔软织物的椅子上盯着房间内的摆设生闷气  
他们是认定自己一定会答应下来的吧  
毕竟自由的滋味实在是太过于诱人了  
哪怕是仅限于这座城堡内的自由  
对于他来说也是那么的可望而不可及的…

第二日一早康奈仍旧是被总管的敲门声惊醒的  
对方礼貌地请他同城堡的两位正经主人一起共进早餐  
身后的仆人们随即手捧着一整套明显是新剪裁好的华丽晨礼服鱼贯而入  
全然无视了康奈本人的意愿替他换上了身  
正所谓人靠衣装  
平日里随意惯了的康奈由总管亲自收拾了一番  
就这么站在那里倒是真有了几分康纳的意思

总管绕着康奈上上下下看了几圈满意地点点头  
这才将他领去了昨日的大厅  
显然奈斯和康纳也对康奈的新模样非常满意  
康纳甚至还命令总管照着康奈的尺寸再多配置些衣物  
务必要符合他如今的身份

康纳同父异母的兄弟  
公爵继承人的亲舅舅

康奈过上了正经贵族的生活  
白日里同奈斯和康纳分享同一张餐桌  
他将大把的空闲时间放在了城堡里庞大的图书收藏以及那个花园上  
晚上则留在自己的房间里等待着另两人中的某一位的到访  
或者索性就被直接带去了城堡主人的卧室上演疯狂的三人游戏

康纳似乎是在这样的关系中获得了前所未有的乐趣  
他偏爱在康奈身体里发泄的同时奈斯在身后进入他的生殖腔  
既能让康纳的男性本能得到释放  
也顺带增加了他成功怀上奈斯孩子的可能性  
这无疑让康纳获得了极大的满足  
无论是精神上还是肉体上的

至于奈斯那边  
虽然总是纵容着康纳近乎淫乱的行径  
但他也确实对康奈小兽般张牙舞爪毫不妥协的态度有些上瘾  
还有那双在情欲的灼烧下仍然清明坚忍的琥珀色眼睛  
这让奈斯无端地想起了幼年曾经在宫廷里见到的那只豹子  
只是他已经不太记得那斑斓美丽的生物最后的结局了

康纳和奈斯  
他们都知道对方会单独同康奈发生肉体关系  
但唯独这个男人  
他们谁都不会为此感到嫉妒  
甚至还乐于在床第间分享对方隐蔽的敏感点  
颇有些将康奈当作是攻城拔寨的对象

唯一在这段关系中感到痛苦的只有康奈  
原以为获得了某种程度自由的他  
后知后觉地意识到自己完全陷入了康纳的陷阱里无法挣脱  
他也曾想过一死了之来逃避这个实在是过于残酷的世界  
甚至为此偷偷地在那片花园里种下了紫红色的毛地黄试图毒死自己

然而被奈斯和康纳指使前来的愚昧无知的奶妈  
抱着尚且年幼的小小继承人接近了在花丛中忙碌的康奈  
孩子稚嫩的双手挥舞着试图将吊钟形的花朵塞进自己的嘴里  
却被察觉到的康奈惊得一把夺下拽紧在了手里  
这番举动惹来理查德阵阵的啼哭声  
康奈浑身颤抖地扭头看向高塔窗边衔着残酷微笑的两人

康奈曾以为自己能够做到冷酷无情  
然而直到这时他才悲哀地发现  
他唯独能做到冷酷无情的对象就只有他自己  
那个孩子的生死取决于康奈的一念之间  
哪怕他是公爵的独生子  
奈斯和康纳的继承人  
他唯有痛苦而彻底地放弃了寻死的念头

理查德过于疯狂的名义上的双亲  
对于这个带着自己血脉的孩子颇为冷淡  
康纳甚至从未抱过他  
而是直接交由了学士和奶妈抚养  
相比两人，理查德显然对于康奈更有好感一些

那个小小的继承人还没能发现自己三个双亲之间的秘密  
尚且年幼的理查德因为羞涩整张小脸红扑扑的  
却还是眨着明亮的琥珀色大眼睛对着康奈脆生生地表白了  
“我喜欢你，康奈舅舅，请你一定要等我长大！”  
说完就转身跑远了  
全然不顾康奈试图拒绝的可能性

真他妈疯狂的血缘  
他上辈子恐怕是欠了他们全家的命！

然而与其担心理查德的心意  
更让康奈介怀的是他的分化问题  
身为Beta的母亲  
以及分化不成功的Omega父亲  
康奈总是担心他会分化成一个Omega

所以当理查德在16岁那年成功分化成了一名Beta  
康奈终于能够彻底放下了  
不用再每日胆战心惊  
那个孩子一定能走上一条同他们三人都完全不同的道路  
希望他会就此成为优秀的公爵继承人

然而令康奈完全始料未及的是  
刚经历完分化的理查德堪堪恢复了健康  
就飞奔至那片同他渊源颇深的花园前  
面对正摆弄着玫瑰花蕊的康奈认真地向他做出了第二次的告白  
“我喜欢你，康奈！”  
“…请不要拒绝我好吗？”

真挚而热烈的话语让康奈彻底懵住了  
他原以为那只是小孩子随便讲讲的玩笑话  
却没想到对方竟当了真  
甚至直到十年后的今天还念念不忘

“我…我是你的亲舅舅…”  
康奈只得拿出唯一能公开的血缘关系希望能让对方清醒一些  
眼看理查德步步紧逼  
康奈只得咬牙祭出了杀手锏  
“我生不了孩子，你是公爵的继承人，我们之间是没可能的！”  
试图用强烈的家族责任感逼退对方

果不其然理查德瞬间就愣住了  
显然这个回答完全出乎了他的预料  
在家族责任与个人情感上权衡再三  
良久他艰难地做出了决定  
“没关系，我可以从家族里收养一个孩子作为继承人。”  
末了，似乎是为了证明自己的一片真心  
理查德无视了康奈惊怒的眼神强硬地吻了上去

多年来的痛苦回忆让康奈彻底爆发了  
他毫不留情地将理查德摁在了地上狠狠地暴揍了一顿  
或许是没料到康奈的反应  
又或许是康奈的武力值要比他以为的强悍上了许多  
理查德愣是半天都没能从地上爬起来

康奈确认理查德短时间内都没法再纠缠自己之后就扔下了他  
冲进了奈斯和康纳所在的起居室  
无视对方身边还有总管和仆人在场  
气急败坏地直接大吼到  
“管管你们的儿子！”

奈斯和康纳不动声色地摒退了其他人  
偌大的房间瞬间就只剩下了三个人  
“那也是你儿子。”  
康纳慢条斯理的态度将康奈气得半死  
这对混蛋看来是没法指望了！

什么也做不了的康奈只得怒气冲冲地甩上门离去了  
留下奈斯和康纳两人眼底意味不明的暗潮涌动  
“理查德那个孩子…”  
“看来得找机会让他明白一个道理。”

至于那个被揍得很惨的小鬼  
却不像康奈想象的那样就此选择放弃  
反而沉浸在了一种近乎狂热的喜悦中  
完全没有察觉到自己的一举一动早已落入了公爵夫妇的视线

一群疯子的故事  
马上就要迎来它的最终章

TBC


	5. part5

5.

接下来的日子里  
康奈刻意躲避着理查德  
即使每日晚餐时分不得已的碰面  
态度也变得愈发冷淡  
被频频无视的理查德再也无法忍受这一切  
利用自己小小的权力将康奈堵在了房门口

“康奈…”  
理查德着急地拦住了康奈的去路  
康奈皱着眉头看向对方  
显然并不打算与他多作纠缠  
侧过身体试图进入自己的房间

“康奈！”  
看得出来理查德是真的急疯了  
竟然一把抓住了康奈的胳膊无视他的抗拒将他拉扯进了房间里  
背抵着门阻止对方离开

“…你究竟想做什么，理查德？”  
“我以为上次已经说的很明白了，我们之间没有任何的可能性。”  
“且不论我是你的亲舅舅，即便不是，我无法生育的现实也无法改变。”  
康奈顿了顿  
最终冷酷无比地说出了那句话  
“…更何况我根本就不喜欢你。”

话甫一出口康奈就后悔了  
虽然他本意是想让理查德彻底放弃  
但是少年一脸被深深伤害到了的模样还是让他有些内疚  
“理查德，我…”  
天旋地转  
康奈唯一记得的就是理查德带上了猩红的双眼

直到被摁倒在自己的床上  
康奈都感觉像是在做一场梦，一场噩梦  
被理查德表白已经足够荒唐  
尽管对方并不知道自己是他的亲生父亲  
难不成真要跟理查德坦诚这一切？！  
纵使康奈一向直来直往惯了也认为这是个绝对的馊主意  
何况他也并不希望那个孩子真的就此一蹶不振

正当康奈胡思乱想试图找到一个办法好摆脱眼前的困境  
理查德却是满心欢喜于得偿所愿  
康奈犹自挣扎着却显然有些心不在焉  
这让他产生了些许错觉  
手下的动作更快了些  
没多久那片贴上康奈腰线的温度让他猛地一个激灵回过了神

明白过来理查德意图的康奈简直气不打一处来  
那些学士就是这么教育公爵的继承人的吗？！  
康奈想像上次那样将对方狠狠揍一顿好让他清醒过来  
不料早有防备的理查德愣是没给康奈什么机会  
甚至借着两人缠斗的动作卡进了对方两腿之间

当一根手指无视了康奈的意志深入了那块隐秘之地  
康奈的精神几乎就要崩溃了  
无数的声音在他疼痛异常的脑袋里呼啸呐喊  
忽远忽近飘忽不定  
他想要抓住什么好让自己浮出那片深不见底的海水  
却被无数的海藻纠缠着拖往了幽暗的海底

难道这就是结束了吗…？  
…如果是的话就让我永远都不要醒来吧

一线之隔  
康奈感到身上的重量突然消失得无影无踪  
伴随而来的是重物落地的撞击声以及理查德的一记闷哼  
…听上去就很痛的那种

耳边奈斯和康纳的声音逐渐清晰起来  
康奈这才有了得救的实感  
奈斯几乎结了霜的双眼冻得康奈猛地哆嗦了一下  
但这并不妨碍他头一回真心诚意地感谢那两个疯子  
然而下一秒他就差点被奈斯的话活活噎死  
“那是我和你母亲的东西，你也敢碰。”

奈斯死盯着自己的继承人  
简单陈述的事实让康奈几乎想要夺门而逃  
理查德从一开始的愤怒惊恐  
再到茫然无措  
最终一脸生无可恋地跌坐在了地上喃喃自语  
“原来康奈你是因为这个原因所以才一直拒绝我的吗…”

忍无可忍的康奈朝着那对夫夫大吼道  
“你们能不能不要在小孩子面前说这些？！“

“小孩子？如果他真的还只是个小孩子的话，刚才就不会差点把你给上了！”  
康纳的脸色显然也很是不好  
让身后的总管把理查德赶紧带走  
接下来的一段时间他都将在禁闭中度过  
只待贵族学院重新开始上课  
他就将被直接送回那里  
短期内都无法再出现在城堡了

“我当年真应该一刀下去直接自我了断，而不是什么只割掉腺体。”  
“那个孩子，果然还是被你们这两个疯子给带歪了…！”  
康奈目送总管将理查德拖走  
痛苦地捂住自己的脸  
他不明白  
不明白一切怎么会发展到如今的地步  
让所有人都陷入了疯狂的旋涡

“理查德会变成怎样是他自己的命运，我和康纳只负责生下他，给予他最好的教育。”  
“但无论如何，他都不该对你出手。”  
“双亲没交给他的，他就不能够自己去抢，也是时候给他一个教训了。”  
奈斯冷酷的神情仿佛在诉说的并不是他的继承人  
而是某个招惹到他的可怜政敌

“你们真的是疯了…他是你们的儿子，是公爵的继承人！”  
康奈简直不敢相信自己的耳朵  
他们是认真的吗？  
或许他们就是如此的…残忍  
毕竟除了彼此奈斯和康纳的眼里就没有出现过第三个人

“是又如何，只要我和奈斯还活着，他就不能越过我们得到他想要的东西。”  
“至于你…”  
“似乎是我们对你过于放纵了，让那个孩子对你产生了不该抱持的幻想。”  
康纳冰冷的话语远比奈斯更甚  
直到今天康奈才深切地体会到了这一点  
“你从一开始，就注定只能作为我们的玩具度过这一生。”

“那我情愿去死！你们早该在那时就让我死去！而不是活着忍受无穷无尽的耻辱。”  
康奈再也不愿忍受那两个人将自己当作非人的玩具看待  
哪怕自己曾被一点蝇头小利诱惑  
如今看来简直是大错特错！  
他是一个人  
活生生的人！

“刚才他碰过你哪里了？”  
“是这里，还是这里？”  
奈斯在康奈还没意识到的时候贴近了他  
狠狠地咬上了他后颈的疤痕  
力道之大让那里留下了一道清晰的齿印  
“没关系，我们很快就能将痕迹清洗干净。”

“没错，用我和奈斯的精液，会让你彻底从里到外都被打上我们的印记。”  
“再也没有人敢觊觎你，你永远都是属于我们的。”  
康纳也随着奈斯的动作覆上了康奈的身体  
舔上了他的乳头细密地啃咬着  
换来康奈勉力压抑在喉咙里的惊喘

“…不”  
康奈试图挣脱前后两人的包夹  
然而无人在意康奈的心情  
奈斯将手指送入了刚被自己的继承人碰触过的后穴  
粗暴的动作让康奈疼得微张了嘴  
被康纳顺势侵入到了内里  
追逐纠缠上了康奈的舌头

这么多年过去了  
康奈的接吻水平还是一如既往的糟糕  
很快他就被康纳吻得晕头转向  
再也无力关心奈斯在他身后作乱的手指了

当康纳终于放过了他的嘴唇  
康奈只能两眼涣散地喘着粗气  
无神地望向天花板的某个角落  
任凭奈斯让他半跪在床面上  
手指换成了青筋虬结怒胀至紫红色的阴茎

康奈觉得自己的腰要被硬生生折成两节了  
奈斯在身后不知疲倦地撞击着  
力道大的让他感觉不到下身的存在  
只剩下一片麻木

康纳却有些反常地开始卖力磨蹭起自己的前端  
长相如此相似的两人贴合在一起  
这番景象不得不说带给了奈斯成倍的愉悦  
也让他用重重碾过康奈前列腺的动作来回应对方  
很快康奈的阴茎就如他所愿地抬起了头  
康纳用手指弹了弹  
小家伙颤抖着掉下了几滴眼泪

“看起来你很喜欢这个，康奈。”  
“为了惩罚你所犯下的错误，我得给你来点特别的，好让你长长记性！”  
说完康纳就熟练地吞咽下了康奈的阴茎  
舌头抚慰每条沟壑的同时牙齿轻咬着龟头的位置  
快感是那么的真实  
即使是被奈斯掐住了上臂  
康奈还是忍不住抓紧了康纳的头发  
试图将自己送入更潮湿温暖的那个洞里

显然对深喉很有些经验的康纳无视了呕吐反射  
全身心地扑在了满足康奈小小欲望的动作上  
而随着奈斯大开大合的侵略  
康奈的囊袋也几乎要挤进康纳的嘴里了  
估摸着他即将达到高潮  
康纳将嘴里的阴茎吐了出来  
给了康奈一个激烈却毫无热情的吻

“自己的味道感觉怎么样，康奈？”  
康纳舔了舔自己被润泽得有些发亮的嘴唇  
看向眼前处境很有些尴尬的康奈  
奈斯的手恰到好处地阻止了他试图抚慰自己的意图  
只能勉强碰到阴茎根部的手指根本就起不了任何作用

“奈斯，别让他的手碰到任何东西。”  
康奈有些被两人的举动摸不着头脑  
奈斯就着之前的姿势坐倒在了床面上  
接触的瞬间康奈闷哼了一声  
身体里的阴茎在肉壁上弹了弹  
但他很快就无暇顾及这些了  
因为康纳攀上了他的脖颈  
对准康奈的阴茎直接坐了下去

“唔…你在做什么？！”  
康奈吃痛的同时惊讶极了  
这就是康纳所谓的惩罚？  
这算哪门子的惩罚？！

康纳无视了他的反应在康奈的身上起伏动作了起来  
以膝盖和脚踝为支点借着大腿的力道飞快地让对方的阴茎进出自己的后穴  
“虽然和自己同父异母的兄弟做爱是有那么点奇怪，不过…”  
“…我觉得你很享受这种背德感不是吗？”  
“我亲爱的弟弟~”

康纳感到埋在自己身体里的凶器又胀大了一圈  
脸上得意的笑容更明显了  
而康奈却开始有些崩溃了  
他努力地想控制住自己的身体不要被欲望所俘获却事与愿违  
仅仅是一句“弟弟”就让他所有的努力付诸东流

康奈毫无疑问渴望着亲情的抚慰  
他的侯爵父亲？  
自然只是把他当成是一颗宝贵的Omega棋子  
或者更直白些，一头留着他血脉的、随时可以抛弃的母猪  
至于康纳…还有奈斯？  
曾经他们也将他当成是一样的东西  
在失去生育能力之后  
他就沦为了两人的性奴隶  
直到现在

康奈从来都试图说服自己  
他们对自己所做的一切都是违背他意愿的产物  
完全属于强暴的行为  
他本人从未在这样的行为里得到过些许快乐  
可如今的情况又该怎么解释？  
将近20年的时间构筑起来的堤坝  
轻而易举地就被康纳的言语摧毁了  
一切都失控了…

“怎么了，我亲爱的康奈~”  
“难道你不喜欢兄长我的屁股了吗？”  
“可你明明把我咬地那么紧，哦！你刚才顶到我的生殖腔了！”  
康纳瞧着康奈有些扭曲的脸依然笑得肆意而明媚  
咬着对方的耳朵说道  
“我几乎要忘了这种感觉了，毕竟都已经过去了那么多年…”  
“那时的你可是把我操得爽翻天了，虽然我不太想在奈斯面前承认，不过那次确实让我非常怀念~”  
“就是你让我怀上理查德的那一次~”

“求你了…别再说了…”  
康奈整个人都在颤抖  
康纳每说一句话  
他都能感到自己体内如同惊涛骇浪般汹涌而出的更多的欲望  
那些全都不受控制地流向了那个部位  
尤其是在提到理查德的时候

“那时候你操进了我的生殖腔里，勇猛地就像是个真正的Alpha。”  
“我记得你把我压在了那张床上，把我往死里操…”  
康纳无视了康奈肉体上仅有的那丁点抗拒  
依旧自顾自地在对方的耳边述说起他们之间的第一次  
细节丰富的让康奈身后的奈斯也为之挑眉  
不过还是放任了康纳的行为

“嗯，对，就是这儿…乖孩子~”  
“我还记得你抓住了我的胯拼命往上顶的样子，我不得不承认跟一个毫无经验的处男上床确实是个…小小的错误。”  
“不过…我很喜欢那种感觉，狂野，热情，充满着最原始的欲望。”  
“所有的生命都是从这种欲望中诞生的…譬如你和我。”

康纳扭动身体挤压着康奈的阴茎  
好让后穴能够更好地容纳进那根同自己别无二致的东西  
感觉就好像…自己在上自己？  
无论从哪种意义上都是  
康纳简直要被自己这突如其来的想法惹笑了  
他也确实笑出了声

“哦，我差点忘记了！”  
“你还让我跪趴在了地板上，好把我钉死在你的阴茎上，而我只能拽紧床单，咬住自己的胳膊，免得我发出的声音招惹来任何不该来的人。”  
“我的乳头不停地在床单上摩擦，甚至还磨出了血，这感觉让我又疼又爽。”  
“不过，事后我可费了好一番功夫才瞒过了奈斯，好让他不要注意到我肿胀不堪的胸部还有被掐得青紫一片的胯部和大腿内侧。”  
康纳轻轻地吻上了康奈的额头  
温柔地就像是真正的兄弟  
身下的动作却狂野得像个荡妇

“我想我永远都不会忘记那一天，康奈。”  
“你终于第一次进入了我的生殖腔，那感觉，同奈斯带给我的完全不同。”  
“无关尺寸，虽然确实比不上Alpha的结。”  
康纳的眼里满溢着怀念的神情  
几乎要将康奈骗倒  
”我们明明长相是如此的相似，就好像双胞胎一样。”  
“同自己的半身做爱的感觉美妙极了，就像是回到了母亲的子宫般充盈而满足。”  
“我们本就该是那样，不是吗？”

“不，你在说谎…”  
康奈感到痛苦极了  
不仅仅是因为快感正在呈几何倍数堆积  
更为了康纳的那些话  
即使当年发生的一切他都模糊不清看不真切  
即使他总是试图说服自己那些全都是催情药剂的缘故  
可那并不意味着他忘记了

肢体的交缠  
炙热的呼吸  
那个温暖而紧致的地方  
还有…理查德  
总是无时无刻地提醒着他曾经犯下的过错  
同亲兄弟的乱伦  
即使并非出于自愿

“承认吧，康奈！”  
“你喜欢这个，喜欢同我做爱的感觉…喜欢同我们做爱的感觉。”  
“喜欢这种粗暴的、疯狂的、近亲相奸的乱伦戏码。”  
“就好像那时候…”  
“你进入了我的生殖腔，一次，一次，又一次。”  
“直到那里再也无法容纳下更多的精液。”  
“…直到，你终于让我怀上了理查德。”  
康纳抚摸着自己平坦的小腹  
有些挑衅地看向被奈斯困住、双眼通红的康奈  
他知道  
他就快成功了

“被填满后的饱足感，简直是太棒了！”  
“你能感到一股暖流在你的小腹肆意游走，而新生命将会在那里孕育。”  
康纳的眼中闪烁着疯狂的火苗  
兴奋让他的脸镀上了一层霞色  
“身为未分化成功的Omega的你，竟然让我拥有了孩子…”  
“这真是一场盛大的奇迹，难道不是吗，康奈？”

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！”  
不知何时奈斯撤开了禁锢住康奈的双手和阴茎  
他猛地扼住了康纳的脖子  
以一种要掐死对方的力道将其摁在了身下  
愤怒冲昏了他的头脑  
阴茎化身刀刃挥向了康纳  
而承受着凶器屠戮的对方依然状似无辜地微笑着  
残忍得好似这一切都与己无关

“咳咳…你哭了吗，康奈？”  
康纳呛咳着伸出手沿着康奈的眼角抹过了一道水光  
满意地看到更多的泪水溢出、滴落在他的脸庞上  
康奈的精神正在崩溃  
一切他引以为傲的  
或者说他曾经引以为傲的东西正在消逝

康纳毫不压抑甚至算得上是放纵的大声呻吟  
窒息带来的性快感简直无与伦比  
他迫不及待想要在下次与奈斯一同分享了  
不过眼下  
康纳刻意收紧的后穴几乎要将康奈榨干  
康奈低吼着在他的身体里第一次主动地射了出来

康奈头抵着康纳的胸口粗重地喘着气  
浓稠的精液顺着他的阴茎与康纳后穴间的缝隙在他们的身下汇成了一小滩污渍  
康纳就这样静静地放任康奈沉默着哭泣着  
一言不发  
仿佛刚才那个满口污言秽语的婊子并不是他一样  
而康奈，仍然在不停流下眼泪

“Good boy，乖孩子康奈…”  
“我知道你一直都渴望亲情，也渴望爱。”  
“过去或许无力改变，但我们还有未来不是吗？”  
康纳抚摸着康奈散乱的发丝  
语气轻柔更像是蛊惑  
“我和奈斯…我们过去犯下了很多的错误，但毫无疑问最大的那个，就是你。”

“我并非是想为那些可怕的行为辩解，我也明白我们并不值得原谅。”  
“但我希望你能够给我们一个机会，弥补这一切的机会。”  
“何况我知道，其实你并不讨厌那些…”  
康纳手指下的身体瞬间僵硬了  
康奈猛地将头抬了起来  
脸上还挂着显而易见的泪痕

“…闭嘴！”  
康奈恼羞成怒急于否认的模样让康纳忍不住笑了出来  
眼神示意对方身后的奈斯  
后者从善如流地从康奈的背后环住了他  
以一种相当温柔的方式  
虽然康奈起初还有些抗拒  
但康纳的话显然起了作用

“我真诚地希望你能够考虑下我刚才的请求，康奈。”  
“我们曾经确实从你那里夺走了希望，但现在我们会给予你一些别的东西。”  
“…比如说，爱。”  
康奈怔怔地看着康纳  
仿佛那个人他从未真正了解过  
那个混蛋比奈斯更可恶  
事实上他这一生的不幸基本都和对方脱不了干系  
如今却好像是个圣人  
说什么要给予自己爱？

“…你可真叫我恶心，康纳。”  
“在做出所有这一切之后，你竟然还有脸跟我提…爱？”  
“我恐怕这世上你唯一爱的就是你自己！”  
康奈咬牙切齿地看向一脸平静的康纳  
恨不得直接在那个该死的家伙身上捅上几刀  
“我真替你感到可悲，康纳。”  
“还有你，奈斯。”

原本只是环住康奈的手臂骤然收紧了  
康奈感到身后的如山般的压迫感让他喘不过气来  
过往的经验告诉他这时候千万不要招惹对方  
顺从是让自己不那么难过的唯一方法  
可让他惊讶的是  
奈斯却并没有如往常那样惩罚自己言语上的冒犯  
仅仅只是抱紧了他

康纳叹了口气将自己从康奈的阴茎上抽身  
两人分开的瞬间那记清晰的“啵”让康奈有些尴尬  
康纳直起上身半蹲着捧住康奈的脸  
毫不在意那些正沿着大腿根部蜿蜒而下的白浊体液  
“我亲爱的康奈，为什么你总是无法轻易地接受别人的好意？”  
“为什么你总是先入为主地认为我和奈斯必然是抱着某些不可告人的目的来接近你的呢？”  
“我们是兄弟，无论如何我都希望你这次能够信任我…”

“哪怕你曾经伤害了我无数次之后？！”  
“天啊，我真是对你的无耻程度刮目相看，简直是毫无下限可言！”  
康奈愤怒地指控着康纳  
那些年的那些伤害  
让他再也没法心平气和地看待这个世界  
“是的，我承认我渴望亲情，渴望爱，但那也绝不会是靠你们的施舍得来的！”  
“你们这两个高高在上的虚伪的混蛋，为什么你们就不能明白？”  
“爱是平等，是付出，但绝不是什么该死的施舍！”

康纳的脸色确实有那么几秒不那么好看了  
不过不愧是侯爵的前继承人  
很快他便收拾好了表情  
“你说的对，过去我们确实忽略了你的感受，让你受了很多委屈。”  
“我和奈斯，已经下定决心要补偿这一切，无论你是如何想的…”  
“…但这次我们是认真的，我们想让你感到快乐。”  
“让我们三个人都感到快乐。”

TBC


	6. part6

6.

奈斯转过了康奈的脸吻住了他  
以一种难以置信的温柔  
小心翼翼地如同对待某个稀世珍宝  
康奈从未在康纳以外的任何人身上看到过这种温柔  
这样的奈斯实在是太过反常了  
让他不由得浑身战栗起来

“嘘嘘嘘，放轻松，乖孩子…”  
康纳从奈斯那儿接管了主动权  
追逐着康奈试图躲闪的舌头  
他翻搅着康奈嘴里的每一寸内壁  
并在那里打下了他的印记

奈斯就着他之前留下的液体毫不费力地再度闯入了康奈的后穴  
轻车熟路地找到了前列腺的位置  
用缓慢而坚定的节奏反复研磨那个点  
这种甜蜜的折磨所带来的快感过于真实了  
康奈不得不承认如此温柔的奈斯确实是个好情人

康纳放过了康奈的嘴唇  
用三根手指隔开对方的囊袋  
掌心托起那根又重新硬挺起来的阴茎  
小心翼翼地舔过龟头和柱身上的每道青筋  
康奈的精液，他自己的肠液还有唾液  
各种体液混合在了一起发出了咕噜咕噜的水声  
还不时抬眼偷瞄康奈的反应

康奈的脸腾地变红了  
他可从没想过康纳会用如此色情的模样给自己做…口交？  
但很快奈斯就用几个直抵前列腺的撞击让他再也没法在意这些  
康纳甚至配合着奈斯的频率揉搓着那两颗小球  
动作熟稔地好像已经操练过了无数次

好吧，某种意义上来说确实是无数次  
但对于康奈来说  
这可是有史以来的第一次

前后夹击的快感  
再加上康纳故意撩拨康奈的敏感带  
很快就将他推到了灭顶的高潮  
康纳在最后一刻放过了康奈的阴茎  
任由对方的精液喷溅到了他的整张脸上  
还有头发，以及锁骨  
而奈斯也在康奈高潮后内腔的痉挛中全数射进了他的身体里

康纳张开嘴色情而缓慢地舔了舔自己嘴角滴落的精液  
继而搂过了奈斯的脖子热情地吻了上去  
“他的味道怎么样，奈斯~”  
奈斯回应了康纳的吻  
一贯冷酷的眉眼柔和了许多  
或许康纳是他唯一愿意这么做的原因

康纳终于从抵死的缠绵中放开了奈斯  
最后还意犹未尽地舔了舔对方的嘴唇才恋恋不舍地放开  
“呃唔呕呕呕…”  
康奈对于那两人在舌尖上交换自己精液的做法感到由衷的恶心  
却悲哀地发现自己什么都吐不出来  
而他身后的奈斯业已打算展开今晚第三轮的进攻了

奈斯耐心研磨着康奈生殖腔入口的缝隙  
龟头擦过那道窄窄的缝却并不急于闯入那个狭小而炙热的腔体  
似乎是在等待什么恰当的时机  
之前留在肠道里的精液让他的动作变得顺畅异常  
却总是进攻一分又后退三分  
康奈几乎要开始怀念起以往简单粗暴又直接的那个奈斯了

奈斯的阴茎终于裹挟着大量的润滑顶进了康奈的生殖腔  
不愧是Alpha中的佼佼者  
康奈很快意识到对方已然捅到了缝隙另一头的内壁上  
这让他没由来的恐慌，更多的却是兴奋  
在奈斯和康纳最初还试图让自己怀孕的时候  
奈斯曾经有那么几次顶进了他的生殖腔  
还没有完全长开的身体让他吃尽了苦头  
可那触感却始终留存在了康奈的记忆里

但奈斯从来没有在康奈的身体里成过结  
一次也没有  
起初康奈还天真地以为是对方体恤尚未分化的自己  
毕竟Alpha的结可不是什么小玩意  
还没分化的康奈恐怕没法承受由此带来的撕裂伤  
但很快他就明白了  
这仅仅只是因为奈斯他不愿在康奈的身体里成结  
那是只属于康纳的特权

好吧，你看这再明白不过了不是吗？  
一个是永远的爱人  
另一个则是生育的工具  
当然这在康奈给自己做了那场粗糙却成功的外科手术后更明显了  
奈斯的态度说明了一切  
至于那之后？  
奈斯甚至连康奈的生殖腔都没再进入过

可如今这又是怎么回事？  
奈斯过于反常的做法让康奈有些困惑  
却又不得不承认这暌违已久的触感实在是太过…美好  
酸涩而饱胀  
将他整个生殖腔都填得满满当当的  
尽管他发育不良的生殖腔不会自主分泌出液体来让奈斯的动作顺畅起来  
但被对方的阴茎带入生殖腔的精液还是勉强让这个过程不至于太过痛苦

更不用说奈斯现在的动作前所未有的温柔  
这同往日的他截然不同  
过去的奈斯只会让自己感到疼痛  
事实上同对方的性爱与任何美好的词汇根本不沾边  
那些轮盘赌般的举动除了让奈斯更兴奋下手更残忍之外  
康奈想不出他为何还要这么做的原因

或许只是想惹怒对方好让他直接杀了自己  
又或许…自己真的如康纳所说  
其实喜欢被这么粗暴的对待？  
Fuck！Holy shit！  
我可不是什么被虐狂！  
康奈在潮水般一波接着一波的顶撞中模模糊糊地反驳到

“…被虐狂？康奈你还真是叫我惊喜~”  
“看来连你自己都意识到这点了，尽管过去你始终不愿意承认。”  
康纳有些得逞地坏笑着看向几乎要溺死在奈斯温柔进攻里的康奈  
从刚才起他就一直看着自己生命里算得上最重要的两个人  
看着这两个人在自己的面前做爱

之前康纳并非没见过类似的场景  
在那漫长的岁月里  
康纳见识过好几次奈斯将康奈往死里操弄的情形  
有些是为了惩罚  
而另一些仅仅是因为奈斯想这么做  
他和奈斯…他们都不是什么良善之辈  
强暴、血腥、疯狂  
这些充斥在他们的性爱里  
甘之如醴

但康纳想他已经同奈斯达成了一致  
用一种更稳定的关系来取代之前几乎要崩溃的那个  
这个以爱为名的蜘蛛网会困住康奈的  
康纳有这个自信  
虽然之前那些试探性的话语没能骗倒康奈  
但多少起了点作用  
至少康奈不排斥性爱本身这件事确实无疑

那么剩下就会简单很多  
奈斯会用他的温柔来打动康奈  
而他，虽然康奈显而易见地憎恶他  
但这并不妨碍他会用其他办法来说服对方  
比如说，一场完美的性爱

奈斯在康奈的生殖腔里开拓着  
多年未曾被彻底打开的腔体随着他的动作变换着形状  
紧致的肉壁触感让奈斯重温了过去在康奈的肠道或是同康纳做爱时都完全不同的快感  
细密的软肉争先恐后地包裹上了他的阴茎  
热情洋溢地挽留对方每一次后撤的动作  
饶是奈斯已经在同康纳的疯狂性爱里食髓知味  
却也不得不承认Omega确实有他们的独到之处  
难怪无数的Alpha会趋之若鹜

仅有的数次在年少时的生殖腔内射经历多少已经模糊了  
更何况那时奈斯只是急于完成例行公事  
并没有过多地将注意力放在感官享受上  
不过现在再补上也并不算太迟不是吗？  
康纳的提议他原本有些不置可否  
不过理查德的逾矩确实让他很是恼火  
这种心爱的玩具竟然被别人染指了的愤怒  
促使他默认了康纳的做法  
如今看来这真是笔不错的交易

远比正常Omega来的狭小的生殖腔带给奈斯的快感是加倍的  
而康奈也在最初的酸涩过后找到了一丝萌生的快感  
然后是越来越多几乎要将他彻底点燃的快感  
火热的腔体在炽烈地燃烧着  
激烈而规律的摩擦动作让温度陡然上升到了融化的边缘  
康奈感到自己几乎就要被快感烫伤了

这种感觉真是该死的美好！  
康奈不想承认自己喜欢这该死的温柔的性爱！  
它是那么的美好  
终其一生他都从未得到过  
他是不是…是不是可以偶尔地放纵一下自己  
哪怕这只是个短暂的梦  
也请不要让他那么快地就从梦里醒来

“啊…嗯…”  
起初还几不可闻的呻吟开始泄出康奈的嘴角  
渐渐地他开始不再压抑自己的声音  
迷乱而满足的神情出现在了康奈的脸上  
全程围观的康纳眼底一亮  
给了对方身后的奈斯一个肯定的眼神  
他们的计划就要成功了！

奈斯调整了身下的节奏  
将那根烧铁棍缓慢地抽离了生殖腔  
那道缝隙恋恋不舍地卡住龟头边缘的褶皱  
康奈难耐地扭动着身躯试图表达他的不满  
还没等他出声抗议  
奈斯就猛地全速撞向了生殖腔另一头的肉壁上  
康奈的呻吟声骤然变了调  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~”  
过于淫靡地回荡在了整个房间里

得到鼓励的奈斯速度也越来越快  
最后几乎是用要将生殖腔顶穿的力道狠狠撞击着内壁  
甚至隔着康奈那层缺乏血色的薄薄的腹部皮肤  
康纳都能观察到奈斯龟头在那儿顶出的形状  
奈斯就快要到那个点了  
他眼神示意奈斯将康奈摆放成了跪趴的姿势  
沉浸在快感侵袭中的对方顺从地像一个即将被献祭的羊羔  
康纳将他业已被活春宫刺激得有些抬头的阴茎塞进了康奈的嘴里

“哦~Good boy，做得好~”  
康纳狠狠地拽紧了康奈的头发  
挺身将已经充血坚硬的器官全数塞进对方的喉咙里  
康奈生理反射地想闭上自己的嘴  
却被对方掐住了下巴  
最后只能任由口水从边缘溢出滴落在了床铺上

康纳的阴茎在那个同样温暖紧致的洞里快速进出着  
舌头的抵抗对他来说完全不够看  
康奈的呕吐反应让他惊喜  
咽喉包裹碾压着龟头  
这触感甚至比康奈的后穴还要销魂  
偶尔康奈的牙齿还会不听话地试图咬伤他  
下一秒就被康纳的一个深喉逼得只能张大嘴呜咽出声

再又一个凶猛的顶撞后  
康奈意识到停留在自己生殖腔里的奈斯有些不太对劲  
很快他就明白这是怎么回事了  
——奈斯正在他的体内成结  
他被这个显而易见的事实彻底搞懵了  
甚至有些犹疑地瞟了一眼康纳的反应  
好吧，那个该死的混蛋正在彻彻底底地享受口交带来的快感  
不过看他的表情似乎这完全在他的意料之中

阴茎迅速膨胀起来的部分堵在了康奈生殖腔的出口  
将他牢牢地钉在了奈斯的结上动弹不得  
一波波浓稠的精液灌满了生殖腔的每个角落  
这对于康奈发育不良过于狭小的生殖腔来说显然有些太多了  
康奈的肚子肉眼可见地鼓胀了起来  
远看就像是已经怀孕数月的妇人  
而康纳也在一阵抽动后射进了康奈的喉咙里  
他被迫将那些全都咽了下去

“咳咳咳…混蛋康纳！”  
无法从奈斯的阴茎上脱身的康奈只得动用他唯一自由的武器——他的嘴  
奈斯的结弄得他很不舒服  
但他需要关心的远不止这些

奈斯竟然在他的生殖腔里成结了  
这意味着什么不言而喻  
更不用说现在当事人舔上了原本Omega腺体应该在的位置  
…他是想标记我吗？  
康奈自问这根本行不通  
失去了腺体他就无法再被标记  
甚至连Alpha的信息素都无法闻到

既然Alpha对于Omega天然的标记欲无法得到满足  
那奈斯所做的这一切又有什么意义？  
仅仅是为了宣誓主权？  
但那有必要做到成结的地步吗？  
还是说那也是康纳计划的一部分？  
所谓的补偿？

康奈愈发觉得自己对那两人知之甚少  
哪怕共同度过的那段漫长岁月  
也没能减少哪怕一丁点隔阂  
过去的他用仇恨和愤怒来掩饰自己的恐惧  
可当对方举起那把用甜言蜜语制成的剑  
他又该如何自处呢？

康奈感到了前所未有的动摇  
他既渴望那所谓的补偿是真的  
却也害怕这是另一个陷阱  
康纳就巴望着他赶紧跳进去好永远困住他  
Holy shit！

康奈的天人交战没能持续太久  
奈斯的结正在慢慢消退  
他估摸着再过一会自己就能从那个玩意上脱身  
到时候再考虑这些也并不算迟  
然而康纳的下一个举动却让他猛地收紧了内壁  
那家伙竟然试探性地将手指从被奈斯阴茎撑开的穴口边缘直接伸了进去

“嗨，你他妈在干嘛？！”  
康奈对于康纳的一切都本能的抵触  
直觉告诉他对方恐怕又想玩什么新花样  
他反手抓住了在他身后蠢蠢欲动的康纳  
对方一脸无辜地看着他  
仿佛那根手指的主人并不是他一样

奈斯就着之前的姿势捞起了康奈的上半身  
如同真正的情人一般轻柔地抚慰他转移他的注意力  
康纳则乘机转到了他的身前将第二根手指塞了进去  
“嘶…”  
这鲜明的触感实在是太过强烈  
康奈想要挣脱奈斯的怀抱好阻止近在咫尺的康纳  
却被奈斯一记不轻不重的顶弄彻底缴了械

结已经几乎消退殆尽但Alpha的阴茎尺寸也实在不容小觑  
即使不再那么迫人却也足以宣示它的存在感  
一股从骨子里冒出来的异样感充斥着康奈的生殖腔  
不由地让他火冒三丈  
康奈并非是个蠢货  
如果这时候都没明白过来那两人的意图那可当真是白活了这些年

“我警告你，康纳…”  
“…如果你还记得你所说的那个补偿方案的话，最好现在就住手。”  
康奈斟酌着用词希望不要直接激怒眼前的这个疯子  
他太清楚自己所经历的这所有的一切  
它们的始作俑者究竟是谁  
不是表面上看起来主宰了他命运的公爵奈斯  
也不是将两个子嗣都作为巩固自身权力棋子的侯爵父亲  
仅仅是康纳  
仅仅是他一人而已

不过显然眼前的这个人并没有把他的警告当回事  
“不用担心，康奈，我保证这会让你舒服的~”  
“何况，这是我们三人缔结正式契约所必需的仪式…”  
“…我和奈斯必须同时标记你才行。”  
康奈简直不敢相信自己所听到的  
同时标记？康纳他这是在说什么疯话？！

康奈惊恐万状地发现康纳不仅没疯  
还兴致勃勃地用第三根手指撬开了几乎再难伸展出空隙来的穴口  
那里的皮肤已经紧绷地完全抚平了褶皱的痕迹  
再多容纳一根手指都可能造成可怕的撕裂伤  
“不…不能…你们不能这么做…我会死的！”  
康奈难以自抑地想起了康纳的尺寸  
要被操死在两根那样的阴茎上的认知让他难以控制自己话语间的颤抖  
却正中康纳的下怀

“嘘嘘嘘，放松些，康奈！”  
“你把我的手指缠得太紧了…”  
恐惧让康奈疯狂地绞紧了自己下半身的肌肉  
每移动一寸都有细密的肠肉包裹上来推挤着试图拒绝他的进入  
康纳不得不凭着过往的经验安抚沿路的敏感点  
并示意奈斯握住了康奈因为疼痛而再度疲软下来的阴茎

奈斯用指腹摩擦着康奈的龟头  
还不时用指甲轻轻刮蹭着尿道口  
最后再重重地用圈住的虎口将柱身从根部一撸到底  
迅速堆积起来的快感让康奈腰线发软  
康纳的手指进出顺畅了些  
但这还远远不足以让他将另一个凶器捅进奈斯所在的地方  
他必须要想想其他的办法

康纳的手指摸到了某个凸起的点  
对方没能及时收住的惊喘直白无误地告诉了他找对了地方  
康纳瞧见康奈眼角沁出的生理性泪水笑得肆意而内敛  
手下不停歇地在那个点上施加压力  
有意无意贴合着奈斯柱身动作的手指也让对方又有了复苏的迹象  
奈斯的眼底一片晦暗不明  
“康纳，你可以进来了。”

康纳扶着自己再次勃起的阴茎钻进那个不可思议的洞穴里  
他谨慎地观察着康奈的反应并不时调整着进入的速度和角度  
康奈的脸彻底失去了血色  
括约肌已然被拉伸到了极致  
不过康纳显然并不打算放过他  
确认并没有流血的情况后  
愈发坚定地朝向他最终的目的地进发

康奈把他的牙齿咬得咯咯作响  
双眼死死地盯住了康纳  
疼痛愤怒憎恨哀伤  
各种情绪如同走马灯一般交替出现在那双眼睛里  
最后只剩下一片死寂  
就像过去的每一次

每当康奈认定自己无法逃脱眼前的困境  
他就会理智地放弃挣扎  
留着点力气给自己好清理事后的那些麻烦事  
那才是对自己负责任的做法  
次数多了康奈自然而然地学会了如何在身体全力配合对方动作的同时放空自己  
反正只是又一次的强暴而已  
咬咬牙想点别的事情就能挨过去

窗外那片玫瑰园很快就要绽放了  
最近的雨水有些偏少了  
明天如果还起得来就再多浇灌一次吧…

康奈的走神让康纳很有些不满  
他狠狠地一口咬在了曾经Omega腺体所在的位置  
就在之前奈斯留下牙印的地方  
康纳眯着眼满意地看着那两个交错相叠的痕迹  
伸出舌头舔掉了上头隐隐渗出的血丝  
略显粗粝的舌苔质感让康奈猛打了一个激灵回过神来  
而他也注意到康纳的阴茎已经在生殖腔外蓄势待发

“你…！”  
不等康奈咒骂出声康纳就用一个挺身让他再也说不出一句完整的话来  
龟头狠狠顶在生殖腔外壁的力道让康奈有些发懵  
奈斯也配合着康纳的动作缓慢抽离生殖腔  
他恢复正常尺寸的阴茎刚与康纳的交错而过  
康纳就撞进了康奈还未来得及合上的生殖腔缝隙里

“呃啊啊啊…”  
康奈拼命想要抵抗住那疯狂的快感  
然而他并不能阻止那两人极有默契地一前一后撞进生殖腔的频率  
快感迅速地堆积起来流窜到他的神经末端  
一股从未有过的暖意缠绕着生殖腔  
康奈感到整个人都有些飘飘然的

两根粗长阴茎轮番的抽插将原本留在生殖腔里的奈斯的精液带了出来  
那些精液混合着肠液涌向穴口的方向  
将康奈汁水淋漓的下身搞得一塌糊涂  
泡沫堆积在他的耻毛上  
被另两人的动作带得到处都是

康纳感到这简直爽上了巅峰！  
他曾经享用过那个生殖腔好几次  
但从没有任何一次能和这次相比  
不，这远远超过他曾有过的最淫靡的幻想  
同奈斯一起占有这具身体  
他们不是没玩过三人行  
相反，次数还相当可观  
不过两个人一起上？这还是他记忆中的第一次

康奈感到自己的小腹就像是要燃烧起来一样  
生殖腔里的液体沸腾得几乎要将他从内里烫伤  
而他感到似乎有什么正在那里孕育  
康纳察觉到了这种微妙的改变  
他决定做一些更过分的事情  
而这需要奈斯的加入

康纳调整了自己抽插的频率  
奈斯起初有些不解想要错开  
但很快他就发现那是康纳故意的  
对方在筹谋着什么  
想要和他一起  
不过无论是什么他想他都会接受的

当康纳和奈斯一道挤进那条狭窄的缝隙里  
康奈几乎要被震耳欲聋的尖叫声埋没  
下一秒他才意识到这可怕的声音出自他自己的喉咙  
生殖腔已经钝痛到麻木  
两根阴茎就像是两把钝刀切割着他的血肉之躯  
他被困住了  
无处可逃

康奈仰起头竭尽全力地呼吸  
想要减缓那过于可怕的疼痛  
他能感受到对方的动作却无能为力  
他救不了自己  
就像过去的每一次  
他想如果就此昏过去的话他会好受很多  
可那实在是太疼了  
即使他真的昏了过去也会被活活疼醒

有什么沿着生殖腔的缝隙流出了肠道  
他想可能是流血了  
希望他能撑到这一切结束  
不，只要自己还活着…  
或许这永远都不会结束

该死的！  
康奈感到涌出生殖腔的液体越来越多  
甚至能清晰地感觉到有些已经淌出了穴口  
沿着他的大腿滴落在了床单上  
康奈勉强透过康纳动作的间隙看向了那里  
没有预料之中的红色  
只是一大滩混杂着白浊精液的透明液体

“瞧瞧你这是怎么了，康奈？”  
“就像是个不停流水的渴望被人操的Omega…”  
康纳摸了一把康奈的下身  
源源不断的温暖的水包裹住了他和奈斯的阴茎  
原本还只是戏谑笑着的神情在看到对方紧张摇头的动作后变得严肃起来  
“天啊…康奈你这是…发情了？”

“不，我没有！”  
康奈无法理解眼下的状况  
这么多年过去了  
学士们早已经确认他失去了Omega的功能  
他没有腺体没有发育成熟的生殖腔  
除了作为性爱工具毫无用处  
何况他原本应该是腺体的地方并没有任何的…感觉  
他不明白这究竟是怎么了

“无论是什么，我们会搞清楚的…”  
奈斯在他的身后吻上了那个疤痕  
整个房间瞬间弥漫着Alpha浓烈的信息素气味  
然而无论是Beta的康纳还是未成功分化Omega的康奈都无法闻到这股狂暴的威士忌味道  
但莫名的，奈斯就是想试试  
或许康纳说的都是真的  
或许康奈的身体还有救  
只是需要更多的刺激

想到这里奈斯的动作开始变得激烈起来  
康纳也心领神会地加快了速度  
愈来愈多温暖的体液涌向了他们  
像是收到了鼓舞似的  
奈斯和康纳兴奋地在康奈的生殖腔里大开大阖  
只有康奈一人深陷在恐惧的深渊里

不不不  
我亲自动的手  
那些学士们，他们是不会对那两人说谎的  
更何况这么多年以来  
自己从未怀孕的事实都证明了他们所言非虚  
他并不是一个成熟的Omega  
可眼下发生的这一切又是怎么回事呢？

或许那只是生殖腔被过度刺激后的自然反应  
对，一定是这样的  
康奈勉力地安慰自己  
可那无形的恐惧却攥住了他的咽喉  
让他不由自主地收缩着自己的后穴  
这无疑更进一步取悦了奈斯和康纳

奈斯和康纳的阴茎彻底地勃起了  
拥挤在康奈的生殖腔里将那里塑造成了自己的形状  
那道原本细小的缝隙再也无法合拢  
康奈恢复Omega生育力的可能性让他们都感到兴奋异常  
这毫无疑问是一个重大的好消息  
奈斯甚至迫不及待想要招来学士们确认这点  
但眼下，他们最要紧的就是确实地射进康奈的肚子里

用下半身达成一致的两人在又一轮的抽插后终于齐齐射出了自己的白浊  
与康奈生殖腔里温暖的水相融合  
就像是婴孩的羊水  
一切都将在那里诞生  
一切都将会重新开始

康奈在那两人高潮的同时也被迫攀上了愉悦的顶峰  
过载的快感再加上令人窒息的恐惧  
高度紧绷的神经被疲惫至极的肉体强行拉下了线  
在陷入黑暗之前康奈唯一能记得的就是康纳低沉的言语  
以及他温柔抚摸他脸庞的动作  
“契约已经确实达成了，康奈。”

康奈是在一个火热的怀抱中醒来的  
他发觉自己赤身裸体地半靠在了奈斯的身上  
显然经过了彻底的清理  
对面则是康纳似笑非笑的脸  
“我让学士彻底检查了你的身体…”  
康奈闻言瞬间僵硬了  
他在害怕  
害怕学士们的结论并不是他想要的那个  
这无意识向后瑟缩的举动无疑让奈斯很是受用  
他低头轻吻了康奈的鬓角

“…虽然并不是我们最想要的那个结果，不过没关系。”  
康纳的话让濒临崩溃的康奈如蒙大赦  
可下一秒康纳就让他彻底堕入了无尽的深渊  
再也无力去细究那些可怕的言语  
“我们有足够多的时间，多到可以耐心等待成真的那一天。”  
“等待你终于怀上我们孩子的那一天…”

“你是无法逃脱的，康奈。”  
“你永远都是我们两个人的新娘。”

END


End file.
